Mitsurugi: Problem Solver
by Machlassie
Summary: Abandoning his title of the "One Man Army," Mitsurugi takes up the hoe and returns to his roots as a farmer. However, with a warrior's spirit to quench, he cannot completely discard his sword despite his peaceful life, and thus takes up the title of mercenary. Hoping for assignments that would keep his sword sharp, he quickly finds himself in situations he last expected...
1. Playing Daddy Part I

**Playing Daddy Part I**

**A/N: Welcome to my second Soul Calibur story! You can call this a sequel to "No Hostility" but can be read alone as well. This fanfiction will mainly consist of short stories containing cute, romantic, and humorous events. I don't own Soul Calibur because if I did, Taki and Mitsurugi would already be having babies. Anyways, please enjoy and I'd like to know what you thought of it.**

Nighttime had fallen nearly two hours ago and since then, a hot and steamy air had been building up within a small house. This house, located on the banks of a rice paddy field, was a part of a small farming community, and although everyone got along with one another, the neighbors were fortunate for the distance that separated each dwelling. They weren't particularly concerned of what their neighbors did behind closed doors, quite the contrary actually, but they did like to spare their children of hearing the "nighttime noises" which always emitted from their home.

"Do you like that?" Mitsurugi's gruff and husky voice was heard over the rustling of the sheets and the gentle panting of his partner who lay beneath him.

His lovely partner, who had become known as Miss Taki, released a sensual moan in response to his actions and continued to do so as she felt his calloused hands travel her body expertly. He seemed to know exactly where to squeeze and grope to receive the effect he wanted. Kicking away the blankets and their discarded clothing, the former demon huntress locked her hands behind the ronin's head and pulled him downwards.

Though it was too dark to tell, from the sounds that were emitted, it was safe to say their lips were connected as all words began getting cut off and all that could be heard were their muffled moans. The heat between them was reaching a boiling point and despite being at this for a near two hours, they were prepared to finish another round.

Pulling away from their liplock, Mitsurugi, breathing heavily, repositioned himself over her and passed her a dirty smirk. "Are you ready for this?"

Though she doubted he could see it, Taki gave him a gentle smile as she trailed her fingertips down his hairy chest to his taut abs, sending shivers down his spine. Even if she could find the proper words at this point, she was sure they were unnecessary as she was sure he could feel the lust radiating from every pore of her body.

Just as Mitsurugi was going to deliver to them the pleasure they had long desired, the darkness of the room was soon waning as the door began sliding open, allowing the light from the oil lamps to pour in. Both lovers paused as they noticed the change in their surroundings and listened as a pair of bare feet made their way into the room and prod over to them.

As if it were normal to see two naked people lying on top of one another, the young intruder, a boy of no more than six, placed his hands upon Mitsurugi's bicep nearest him and gently shook. As he did so, he whimpered in a whiny tone, "Mitsurugi sir, I can't sleep..."

Simultaneously, Mitsurugi and Taki released the disappointed sigh they had been holding in.

**XxxxxxX**

So how did it get to this? To put it in a nutshell, it started off just as normally as it could for Heishiro Mitsurugi…

Since settling down in this small farming community lying just on the outskirts of town, Mitsurugi, a renowned legend on the battlefield, abandoned his title of the "One Man Army" to settle as an average farmer with his lovely Taki. It had taken him years to realize the romantic air that had been building between them, but after a supposed "one-night stand," the flowers of love bloomed and together, they decided to put away their swords and take up a peaceful life.

Although a hoe felt as equally familiar in his hands as his katana did, his roots starting off as a farmer's son, Mitsurugi still had a warrior's spirit which could not be quenched by the mere tilling of fields. Inside, he still yearned for the fight, for the fulfilling moment when a well-fought opponent kneels in defeat to him. Taki, who understood his combativeness, herself being on the receiving end multiple times, told him that so long as he didn't break any laws or cause any scene, he was allowed to satisfy his soul's desires.

With the stipulation she set up for him, satisfying his spirit would not prove to be easy. How could one possibly fight without causing trouble? After much thought and disapprovals from his lover, he decided upon the one sensible, albeit somewhat unlawful, option: Become a mercenary. Although Taki had been thinking of "police officer" as the right answer, she didn't argue and allowed him to do as he pleased.

Little did they know, though, that this mercenary career would not prove to be what they were expecting…

So as to where this story begins, it starts off in a dark alley…

**XxxxxxX**

It was getting late as the sun was casting its final orange glow over the town and the civilians who were making their way home after clearing up their market space. Mitsurugi, who had been watching the streets empty from an alley, pulled out a letter and let his eyes roam over the writing for what seemed to be the sixth time in this single hour.

_Heishiro Mitsurugi, _the letter read,

_I have heard rumors of your mercenary business and how you are willing to accept any request granted the pay is well. Tonight I am going to be out tying up some business with the yakuza and I need your help. Meet me behind Yun's Tea House before sunset._

Perhaps he had misread the location of their meeting due to the sloppy writing but once again, after checking his surroundings, he assured himself this was the correct place.

Crumpling the note and carelessly discarding it on the floor, Mitsurugi leaned against the wall of the building he was waiting behind, a tea house he knew Taki often frequented, and decided that if his client failed to show up within the next few minutes he would call it quits. There was no job worth keeping him from his lover after all.

As he waited, a big orange cat sauntered out of a pile of discarded food and made its way over to the ronin. As it rumbled like a motor boat, it rubbed up against his hakama, enjoying the feel of the cloth against his fur. Narrowing his eyes down at the feral animal, Mitsurugi lightly shoved it away with his foot. "Shoo," he muttered grumpily.

Ignoring the human's clear disapproval of its presence, the cat gazed up at him with big round eyes and let out a little meow. Perhaps if he was any other human, he would have succumbed to the cuteness and taken it into his arms or maybe even into his home but he was not any other human. He was Heishiro Mitsurugi and he hated cute and anything that radiated the word, be it animals, women, or kids. He near shivered at the last word.

Tucking his foot under the creature's belly, he lifted it off the ground and dropped it farther away from him. "Go," he told it.

The cat continued to stare at him until fast approaching footsteps began entering the area, startling it and causing it to duck into its favored dump pile where it would then watch a deal being made.

A man who appeared to be no older than Mitsurugi appeared in the alley, his hands on his knees as he panted for breath. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting long," he said between breaths. Mitsurugi looked the man over and overall he was ranked as average. Plain blue kimono, plain black hair, though a little messy, and there was nothing special about his build. Everything you read of him defined plain except for one thing…

This one thing caused Mitsurugi to raise an eyebrow in question.

Looking back up at the mercenary he had summoned, the man straightened himself and explained while turning around, "I had to go pick him up." Attached to the man's back was a child. He had big brown eyes, chubby cheeks, a little round belly and heck, while his father defined "plain", this child defined "cute." "Meet Mr. Mercenary, Hansuke," the client said in a fatherly tone, "He's going to watch after you."

Before the child could protest, it was Mitsurugi who got to it first. "What?" He yelled, startling the parent and his child. "This isn't what I agreed on." He recalled the note and its message about the yakuza. "You said you needed help against the yakuza."

His client seemed as equally confused as him, but it seemed that after thinking about his letter, he gasped out of realization before shaking his head while chuckling. "Oh no, Mitsurugi. You misunderstand. I only need someone to watch my child while I alone go deal with the yakuza."

Mitsurugi raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "You? Alone? Go take on a band of thugs? Perhaps our roles should be switched here." He motioned towards his Shishi-Oh which was strapped to his waist.

Again, the man shook his head only this time there was no laughter to be heard. "No…The yakuza and I are on… good terms…" It didn't take a lie detector to determine that the statement was a fib and Mitsurugi could already guess the back story behind it all.

He was probably just another man who was buried in debts due to many careless nights of drinking and gambling. So, now desperate, he turned to the yakuza for help. Yet just as easily as the yakuza freed him from one debt, they put him another. Only this time, if this debt was failed to be paid, lives would be at stake. It was a very cliché storyline yet so very common.

"Please Mitsurugi, I beg of you," the client bowed his head as he pleaded. "I only ask this once. Please just watch my child for just a few days. You're the only one to protect him if anything should go wrong. I have no one else to turn to…"

As if on cue, the child met his eyes with the ronin's, passing him the same look the orange cat had just a few minutes ago. Try as he might, Mitsurugi found he couldn't turn away, the child's brown orbs acting like a magnet to his own. He knew he didn't want to take this assignment but his mind couldn't form the word "no" at the moment.

"Fine!" He blurted out while clenching his fist, "Give me the stupid kid…"

The father and son duo went silent as they stared at him, a smile gradually beginning to form on the client's lips. "You mean it?"

Before Mitsurugi was allowed to take back what he said, the child was deposited into his arms and it took all of his civility to resist dropping the giggling, oblivious bundle to the ground. "Now you be good to Mr. Mitsurugi, Hansuke," his father lectured kindly, "I'll come get you once I'm finished with work."

The boy bobbed his head before resting it against Mitsurugi's chest. For a child of his age, Mitsurugi was surprised of his adaptability to strangers. Perhaps it was through years of going through this similar process he gained such a trait.

"I promise I won't take long," the father said, shifting his attention back to Mitsurugi. "Three days at most. I'll send you a letter when I'm ready to come get him."

Narrowing his eyes at his client, Mitsurugi whispered back coldly, "I expect good pay after this." Before he gave the man an opportunity to reply, the samurai walked off, his frustration rising. It wasn't particularly due to the child now in his arms, but rather at himself for his inability to say no to the request. Looking down at the boy he wondered if these few months of being away from the battlefield had softened him.

"Stupid kid…" he muttered under his breath as he continued his walk back to the rice fields. Hansuke, who seemed unbothered by the scruffy man carrying him, merely enjoyed the scenery around him as they gradually began leaving the town.

It was midway through their trip home did they begin to feel small drips of water pelting their craniums. "Oooh…" The boy said in awe, "Mr. Mitsurugi, it's raining."

Though Mitsurugi had a snarky remark to that, the falling rain seemed to cool down his hothead which allowed him to remain silent. Thinking on the brighter side, he decided he would give the child to Taki and make her to take care of him. Even with a hardened childhood, she was still a woman who carried some sort of motherly instinct. Hopefully, it was enough to keep the child from being returned to his father in a body bag.

**XxxxxxX**

The sun had long made its descent behind the western horizon as the heavy storm took its place. Taki, who had just finished making dinner, looked out the window and wondered what was taking Mitsurugi so long. She wasn't worried of his well-being, heavens no, rather, she feared she would have to go into town and bail him out of jail. With his hot temper such an incident was never out of the question.

However, her fears were erased when she spotted him coming down the pathway with what looked like to be a child in his arms. Her eyes widened at the realization. "A child," she questioned to herself. Now she was definitely wondering what he had gotten himself into.

When they were just within reach of the house, Taki opened the door to welcome her beloved into the house. Mitsurugi, upon spotting the curiosity etched into her features, merely gave her a grunt as he walked past her into the comfort of his small house. He placed the child on a mat and gave him the simple order, "Sit," before heading to another room to grab a towel for himself.

Taki, after having shut the door, halting all outside elements from entering, stared at the boy as she awaited Mitsurugi to give her answers. She took note of his most noticeable features; pale skin, big brown eyes, and soft brown hair and realized none of could traced back to Mitsurugi. She chuckled at her claims of this being his bastard child. This child was much too cute to ever be an offspring of him.

"What?" Mitsurugi's voice sounded in the room as he reappeared from behind one of the doors, a towel dabbing at his neck and face.

With a gentle smile on her lightly painted lips, Taki asked, "Do I really need to ask?" They both turned their attention to the child who was just beginning to shiver. Whether it was from the excess water running down his body or the intimidating two adults in the room, one couldn't discern.

Mitsurugi released a sigh before settling down before the food she had prepared. "I think his name's Hansuke," he began, his eyes roaming over the food she had prepared, "And I'm supposed to babysit him while his dad goes and gets himself killed."

As she watched Mitsurugi begin digging into her cooking, Taki, who was able to understand the story of this child despite her lover's pathetic explanation, snatched the towel from around his neck and approached the boy. "Is that so…?" With tender touches, she began wiping the boy's face and arms before finally placing the rag on his head. "Well then Hansuke," she whispered in a motherly tone, "Mitsurugi and I will take very good care of you until your dad comes back." She gave his cheek a good pinch. "Now, how about you eat up while I go find some warm clothes for you to sleep in?"

She resettled the boy next to Mitsurugi and later planted a tray of bowls and chopsticks before him. "Feel free to eat whatever's in front of you," she said, passing a glare in Mitsurugi's direction.

He returned the glare and watched from the corner of his eye as she walked into the other room, leaving him alone with Hansuke. The boy was still shivering despite the warmth radiating from the food, and he seemed to be staring at the gruel as if it were a pile of gold. "What," he questioned snidely, making the boy jump, "Have you never eaten before?" Doubtful. How else could he achieve such a chubby body if he hadn't?

"There's so much to eat Mr. Mitsurugi," the boy said in awe. "We never have this much at home."

His statement made the samurai flinch. Surely he was joking. All that Taki had made was a pot of eel soup and a few riceballs. Generally she would have made more, but the woman had her lazy days and today was one of them. Eyeing the awestruck child, he couldn't help but recall his own childhood days of poverty.

Quickly shaking the thoughts away, he poured some of the soup into the child's bowl and muttered, "Just eat."

Taki, who had watched the exchange from a small slit in the doorway, smiled and ambled into the room to join the two boys. "You'll be sleeping in there," she told Hansuke, pointing to the room she had come from.

With a mouth full of rice and eel, the child followed her finger and then nodded. "Thank you," he said, spitting pieces of food out in the process.

At this, Mitsurugi narrowed his eyes and lectured, "Swallow your food before you talk."

Gulping down the remains of his food, Hansuke nodded. "Yes sir." Afterwards, he continued treating himself to the meal just as Mitsurugi was.

As the two men ate away, Taki settled herself behind Mitsurugi and reached her arms around him. With soft hands, she made her way underneath his top to find his chest. "Mitsurugi…" she whispered sensually into his ear, "Doesn't this rain remind you of the first time we…" She stopped short in her sentence as his hand found its way to her bare thigh which peeked out from the slit in her kimono. His hand kneaded the soft flesh, bringing a soft blush to her cheeks.

Not forgetting about the child's presence, Taki forced herself to pull away. "I'll be in the bedroom," she whispered before taking her hands back from his body and rising to her feet. As she walked away, she took one last look at Hansuke who seemed oblivious to the adults' goofing around and smiled. "Goodnight Hansuke." She placed a comforting hand on his head before leaving the room completely.

Though Mitsurugi wanted nothing more than to retreat to the bed with her, he decided to wait until the child had his fill, his reason being that he didn't trust to leave the boy alone in their house. Once he had cleaned out his bowl, Mitsurugi led him to his room and gently shoved him in out of his impatience. "Now go to sleep," he said.

Before the boy was allowed to tell him goodnight, the door shut and he was left in the dark. Alone.

Maneuvering his way through the unfamiliar space, he stumbled upon the futon Taki had so kindly rolled out for him. Settling down on it, he quickly pulled the covers over his head which was, for some odd reason, every child's go to escape from scary things. Yet, thin sheets did little to block out the roaring thunder outside and as the night rode on, the storm outside showed no signs of letting up. At this rate the poor boy wasn't going to be receiving any sort of sleep.

Wrapping the blanket around him into a makeshift cloak, little Hansuke decided on the next best option: Seek out Mitsurugi. There was only one other room in this small house so Hansuke had no problem locating the couple. Ignoring the moans he heard coming from within, he slid open the door and sought out his guardian.

Walking towards the two distinguishable figures, he placed his hands on the mercenary's warm and sweaty bicep and whimpered, "Mitsurugi sir, I can't sleep…"

**XxxxxxX**

Ignoring the child at their bedside, Mitsurugi continued his ministrations on Taki, his hands refusing to let up on their journey along her body and his lips still seeking the sweet spots along her neck.

Although she enjoyed his every touch – her moans being the evident proof of that – Taki couldn't ignore Hansuke's presence and reluctantly placed a finger to her lover's lips, halting his actions. "Mitsurugi…" she said warningly, motioning towards the child.

Following her eyes to the shivering, whimpering boy, Mitsurugi scoffed and shoved her hand aside. Returning his gaze back towards her, he replied nonchalantly, "Let him watch."

At this Taki had to draw the line. With a tone she hadn't used since abandoning her own demon hunting occupation, Taki yelled with authority, "Mitsurugi!"

As he hovered over her, looking down into her beautiful brown eyes, the ronin hoped for a sign of lust, something to betray her voice. But alas, he found none. Letting out a groan, he rolled off and stared blankly at the ceiling above him while his partner beside him began pulling the covers up and over their bodies.

With the sheets held up against her breasts, Taki turned her attention to their little intruder and asked, "What's wrong, Hansuke?"

Wiping his eyes, he instinctively settled on Taki's lap and repeated tiredly, "I can't sleep…"

A scoff emanated from Mitsurugi and as Taki tossed a cold glare in his direction, she felt his hand begin stroking her thigh beneath the blankets. His touches stopped her tongue from snapping back at him and allowed him to ask rudely, "And why not?"

"The thunder…" the boy mumbled ashamedly.

Again, another scoff. "It's just thunder kid. It's not going to kill you."

Disregarding Mitsurugi's boorishness, Taki settled the boy between them and said tenderly, "You can sleep with us tonight. Would that make you feel better?" The smile that grew on his face was more than an answer for her. "Good," she chuckled.

Just as the boy was comfortably tucked in, Mitsurugi, who knew he couldn't persuade Taki to change her mind on this, prepared to leave until he felt two little arms wrap themselves around his torso. Looking down, he found Hansuke had attached himself to him, his gentle breathing signaling his descent into sleep.

The ninja, knowing of his plans, whispered shrewdly, "If you leave now, he's going to wake up." She settled down on her side and ran her fingers through the child's hair, daydreaming of her own future offspring she would one day have. Hopefully…

Mitsurugi, on the other hand, had his mind elsewhere as he stared at her bare skin that peeked out from beneath the blankets. Reaching his hand over, he placed it upon the dip of her waist and smirked. "How 'bout we resume where we left off?"

As if he didn't say anything, Taki placed her cheek on the child's head and shut her eyes. "Just go to sleep," she mumbled, a small smile forming on her lips when she heard him release a groan. If he didn't let the idea go now, it was going to be a very long night for him.

And indeed it was. And as Mitsurugi gazed at the two sleeping beside him, he realized that the next three days were going to be even longer. Fortunately for him, he ran his hand along Taki's soft cheek, he had her to help him.

Looking down at Hansuke, he muffled, "Your father better pay me big, kid…" Before he knew it, he too, had also fallen asleep.


	2. Playing Daddy Part II

**Playing Daddy Part II**

**A/N: After receiving such great feedback, I felt like I had to start on the next chapter early while the inspiration juices were still flowing. Thanks for those who reviewed and I hope this chapter exceeds your expectations. I hope you enjoy reading!**

The next morning came without even a trace of last night's storm. The sun shined through the windows and sparrows chirped about merrily, gently waking the farmers from their sleep. Mitsurugi, who had also woken with the others, found the sun to be blinding and the chirping irritable. Groaning, he peeled open his eyes, but rather than seeing the lovely face belonging to Taki, which was usually the only thing that could brighten his mornings, he found himself looking at Hansuke.

He remembered quite clearly the reason why the child was lying beside him, but he was hoping it was all just one realistic dream. Yet, upon feeling the hands upon his chest and hearing the ragged breathing that emanated from the boy, it was clear that this was no dream and Mitsurugi let out an exhausted sigh. Giving Hansuke a gentle push so the boy rolled away from him, Mitsurugi prepared to leave the bed until he heard coughing.

With no one else in the room besides them, Mitsurugi peered over at the child who was causing the noise. "Stupid kid…" he muttered, throwing the blankets over him. From what he could guess, the kid must have caught a cold from last night's walk through the rain.

The bedroom door slid open and Taki, hair brushed down and dressed in one of her finer kimonos, appeared at the doorway. Giving the two men a look over, she granted Mitsurugi with one of her lovely smiles. "Well good morning to you, Mitsurugi. Sleep well?"

"Better than I expected," he admitted, rising to his feet to begin gathering his clothes.

"If only we were all heavy sleepers like you," Taki replied. At her comment he raised an eyebrow and turned to look at her. She made her way towards Hansuke's sleeping form and placed a hand over his forehead. "Hansuke was coughing all night and although he doesn't show any other signs of an illness, it sounded quite severe."

As she continued to run her hand over his forehead, the boy was eventually aroused from his dream and his eyes slowly flickered open. Allowing his big brown orbs to adjust to the sunlight, he finally managed to make out Taki's face looking down towards him and a smile that stretched ear to ear reached his face. "Good morning, Miss," he greeted before throwing himself up into a sitting position. His voice had croaked just a little but other than that, he seemed fine.

"Aren't you happy this morning," Taki chuckled, finding the boy's smile contagious.

With that childish grin still plastered on his face, Hansuke looked towards Mitsurugi, who was tying his hakama on, and greeted him with a cheery, "Good morning, Mr. Mitsurugi."

Scoffing, Mitsurugi turned his back towards them as he continued to get dressed. Taki released an inward sigh at his uncouthness before returning her attention back to the boy. "I've prepared some food in the other room," she told him, motioning towards the door, "Why don't you go eat?"

He nodded his head and proceeded to the living room where the gentle aroma of cooked rice wafted from. Once he was out of the room, Taki walked over to their drawers and began a search for her coin purse. Mitsurugi, meanwhile, finally noticed her attire and asked, "Going somewhere?"

"I'm going to the market today." She replied casually. "You'll have to look after the boy while I'm out."

At this, the ronin frowned. "Take him with you."

"That would be irresponsible, what with him in his condition."

"It's no more irresponsible than leaving him here with me." Mitsurugi responded. His attempts would prove to be fruitless as Taki was not one to easily bend to his demands. Or at least concerning the demands that didn't take place when they were both naked.

Ignoring him, she opened up her purse and began counting the coins within while her partner remained staring at her. Of course, with her sharp senses and sixth sense, she was well aware of his eyes set on her though she refused to acknowledge it. "I'm going now," she finalized, snapping her purse shut. "Take care of him, alright?"

Just as she was walking past him to exit the bedroom, he snatched her wrist and pulled her up against him. Having grown accustomed to his manhandling of her, Taki, feigning a look of annoyance, peeked up at him as his hands began to roam over her rear. "You owe me after this," he said, nuzzling her neck.

Chuckling, she whispered, "Hardly. He is, after all, your responsibility. Not mine." When he pulled away, she planted a firm kiss on his cheek, feeling the stubble against her skin. "But if you insist, I'll reward you tonight…"

**XxxxxxX**

An awkward silence took over the house when Taki left for the market. With last night's downpour, there was little for Mitsurugi to tend to that the weather hadn't already done. Such a day of free time was a rarity and all he wanted to do now was sink into slumber, but, he cast his eyes towards the boy, with the runt around that was out of the question. So, he occupied himself by cleaning his sword which he found to be unnecessary as anything had yet to mar its surface.

Giving his Shishi-Oh one swipe with the rag, removing the few dust particles which had decided to gather on it, Mitsurugi turned his attention back to Hansuke as the tot dragged a stool to the window. Keeping quiet, he continued to watch as the boy planted his two feet on the object in order to look out at the fields.

Mitsurugi watched him for a few minutes before finally tucking his sword back into its sheath and breaking the silence in the house. "A kid your age should be out playing." Rising from the floor, he made his way to the door and pulled it open, welcoming the sunshine and gentle breeze. "Go on," he said in his gentlest tone.

The boy stared back at him confusedly and very slowly slid off the stool and ambled over to the open door. From this perspective, he was given the whole view of the rice paddies and green walkways, bringing forth a look of fascination into his doelike eyes. Yesterday he had been too occupied with the falling rain to notice the beautiful fields around him. But now, with the sunlight shining down and the sky above the most brilliant of blues, puffy white clouds lazily drifting by here and there, he was able to take in the marvelous view of the farming community.

"Wow…" he mouthed before stepping outside, the grass, warmed by the sun, meeting his soles and reaching between his little toes. Giggling, he ran – or waddled, in Mitsurugi's mind – to the edge of the first rice paddy he could see and peered in.

Mitsurugi, who remained at the doorway, watched as the boy began to analyze every aspect of the field with his big, curious eyes and poke at everything with his stubby fingers. He almost felt guilty for being so cold to him last night, but upon remembering the special moment he had interrupted, the feeling was quickly erased.

While kneeling down before a long stalk of grass, Hansuke looked back over his shoulder at his current guardian and said through a cough, "Mr. Mitsurugi, look at this!" As he turned his head back towards his discovery, his coughing fit continuing, though that didn't seem to deter him.

With a sigh, the ronin slipped his shoes on and went to the boy's location, placing his hands on his knees to get a closer view of the child's point-of-interest. "What?"

With his coughing having momentarily subsided, Hansuke pointed at a stalk of grass where a strange bulbous green item was attached. "What's this?"

Examining the alien object, Mitsurugi, having spent his childhood surrounded by nature, was able to deduce the item with ease. "It's a mantis egg. Or at least it was," he said, seeing that the shell had long split and emptied. "It's just an empty husk now." How an empty husk was interesting to the boy was beyond him, but upon studying it even longer, he noticed something else about it. "Hey kid," he said, stealing the child's attention away from the insect egg.

"Hm?" Hansuke questioned, looking up at him.

"Did you know," Mitsurugi began, pointing his finger along the stem below where the egg was planted, "you can predict how much snow will fall this year by the placement of these eggs?"

"Really," Hansuke turned his eyes back towards the object.

Mitsurugi nodded. "The higher an egg is placed, the more snow there will be. This one," he said, motioning towards the space between the husk and the ground, "was placed fairly high meaning there will be a lot of snow this winter."

"Oh…" The boy mused in awe. "But how do they know?" As he awaited his answer, his coughing fit resumed, startling the older man beside him.

In an instant, the father and son bond they were beginning to share was gone as the samurai returned to his usual snide self. Eyeing the boy, Mitsurugi asked in his typical, careless tone, "What's wrong with you, kid? And cover your mouth when you cough."

Obeying his guardian, Hansuke coughed into the crook of his elbow and waited until his voice had come back before giving his answer. "What do you mean?"

"You've been coughing all day. You sick or something?"

Appearing as if he had been caught red-handed stealing the boy turned away from Mitsurugi and uncharacteristically mumbled, "I'm fine…" There came another silence but it was interrupted by Mitsurugi's scoff and the sound of his footsteps retreating back into the house. Once the older man was out of hearing range, the boy began releasing his coughs, muffling them with his sleeve.

Little did he know though, that just as quickly as Mitsurugi returned to the house, he returned back outside, dropping the boy's sandals down on the floor before him. "Hurry up kid and get your shoes on." Ignoring the startled look that was passed his direction, the ronin proceeded to make his way down the walkway. After taking a few steps, he stopped and yelled to the child still standing at the house, "Hurry up or I'm leaving you!"

Pushing away his questions, Hansuke quickly slipped on his shoes and chased after Mitsurugi who, unbeknownst to him, had reduced his speed, allowing the child to catch up with him. The distance that separated them was probably no more than a ten second sprint, but by the time Hansuke reached him, he appeared as if he had just run a marathon. For such a young child, he sure did lack vitality.

Stopping to allow the boy a chance to catch a breather, Mitsurugi grumbled, "Pain in the ass…" Seeing as how they weren't going to get anywhere waiting for him to regain his breath, Mitsurugi scooped the boy up and placed him on his shoulder where he could get a giant's view of the land. Once he was settled up there, Mitsurugi continued on to their destination.

With a hand on his guardian's scalp for balance, Hansuke marveled at their surroundings once again as Mitsurugi trekked along the grassy pathway between rice paddies. Geese flocked overhead calling for their fellow brethren to join them while all around them farmers and their families tended to their chores together; a smile set on all their faces.

Noticing the trance he entered as he stared at the families around him, Mitsurugi asked, "Thinking of something?"

With a weak smile on his chubby face and a distant look in his eyes, Hansuke replied, "My mom and dad…"

"What about them?"

"I wonder how they are…"

Mitsurugi scoffed. With luck, his father might still be in one piece though finding himself with yet another debt to be paid off. As for his mother…Mitsurugi stopped in his tracks. "A mother…?" He shifted his eyes up towards the child on his shoulder. If this child did indeed have a mother, then why the hell was he watching over him? "You have a mother," he almost yelled out.

"Um…Yeah," the boy said, feeling as if he was stating the obvious. Clearly Mr. Mitsurugi knew where babies came from. "But," he continued, "she left my dad a long time ago. She said something about him being a useless, good fer nothin' drunk."

Recalling his client, Mitsurugi nodded. Made sense. "But," he felt the hand on his head begin to tighten its grip then, looking back up at the kid, he noticed that Hansuke's usually jubbly and happy face was being contorted as a frown took his smile's spot. "Then I got sick and then she left me with my uncle," he stated, tears beginning to roll down his chubby cheeks, "She didn't want me…"

So that's how it went, Mitsurugi though. Reflecting over what the child had just told him, he realized he had misunderstood his backstory from the beginning. Taking into account what he recently learned, the ronin developed a whole new summary of Hansuke's life.

This pitiful child is first born into a family with a useless drunk as a father. The mother, who could no longer put up with his nights of drinking, gambling, and cheating, decided to take the child and leave. Though, being a single mother, she could only work so much to support the two of them and when his illness came, expenses must've risen dramatically – medicine and treatment not being the cheapest of things. As a result, she did what she must have thought to be the best thing for the child and put him under her brother's wing. Or, at least that's what Mitsurugi would tell Hansuke as there was always the possibility the child was ditched at his uncle's for her own sake.

"Is that why you lied to me," Mitsurugi asked, though not as coldly as he had hoped.

Wiping the tears away with the back of his hand, Hansuke stared down at him confused. "What do you mean," he sniffled.

"You lied to me about being sick," he clarified. "Is it because you didn't want to be a burden?" The guilty look he received was answer enough. "Well it's already too late for that," the ronin said, "The moment you stepped into my house you became a pain so whatever else you do can't bug me anymore than you already have." He resettled the boy back in his arms and in a soft tone he would later regret, he said, "So you can stop trying to hide your illness."

In a flash, his tears were dried and he once again became the ball of sunshine that could melt the heart of any woman who happened upon him. Though still trying to convince himself that children weren't his forte, the smile and giggles that reached Mitsurugi during their trip didn't seem as obnoxious as he had expected them to be. Glancing down at the child who clung to him like a monkey, he smirked. Maybe it was because in a few minutes he knew he would be taking Hansuke to a child's worse enemy: The doctor's…

**XxxxxxX**

Goto Fujita was the village doctor and though he could easily be claimed as the best in his profession, his patients having been known to have traveled days on end just to receive his treatment, it was an understatement to say he was irregular. Throughout the months Mitsurugi had dealt with him, he had yet to think of – or create – the correct word to describe the doctor.

He was well into his later years, probably reaching his eighties in a few more birthdays, and was well-known throughout the village for his clan of grandchildren who came to visit their favorite grandfather. He was very down-to-earth when it came to giving you your diagnosis; Mitsurugi recalling him using the statement, _"Well, I'm sorry to say, but you have just been inflicted with an incurable disease," _many times before.

Along with that, he was a natural jokester, a habit Mitsurugi was sure he adopted from playing with his grandchildren as often as he did. Now it was natural for humans to joke with one another, but normal people made a limit. Dr. Fujita however was not normal, heck, Mitsurugi was doubtful on whether he was human, so thus, his jokes never came to an end. It was safe to say that Heishiro's and the doctor's personality failed to mingle, though that never stopped the older man's attempts to bring a smile to the samurai's face.

As the doctor's house came into view, Hansuke, after enjoying the scenery around them, finally asked, "Mr. Mitsurugi, where are we going?"

"You'll see," he replied. At this point, when the children's laughter could be heard emanating from the household, Mitsurugi didn't know who should be the more reluctant to reach his place; him or Hansuke? It was one thing to deal with one child but multiple children? Those little devils were the reason Mitsurugi refused to run any errands for Taki if it meant coming near this place.

Maybe Hansuke's illness wasn't as bad as it sounded and they could just turn back now, but as soon as the idea struck him, the front door opened up and the infamous old man appeared. Too late for second chances now as Dr. Fujita had already spotted them. "Ah, Heishiro," the old man called out to him. "What brings you here?"

Mitsurugi felt his eyebrow flinch at the use of his first name. Such casualty, even Taki found she had no right to address him so. "Don't be shy," the doctor continued to holler, "Why don't you come join us for playtime?"

With his eyes set on his feet, Mitsurugi treaded up the little hillock the house was located on, the whole while his ears filling with the old man's chuckling. Hansuke, who seemed to notice Mitsurugi's grumpy attitude felt himself shudder and wondered where his guardian was taking him. "M-Mr. Mitsurugi…" he whimpered nervously.

By the time they made it up the hill and were in front of Dr. Fujita, Mitsurugi wanted to get cut to the chase and give the boy an examination, the doctor had different ideas. As if the child in Mitsurugi's arms was invisible, Goto asked in a casual friendly manner, "So Heishiro, how's the wife?"

Ignoring the term he used for Taki, Mitsurugi cleared his throat and held the child out towards him. As if he were presenting a strange, unidentified object to him, the doctor pushed the round glasses up the bridge of his nose and stared Hansuke in the face, observing him. "I need you to look at his cough," Mitsurugi stated.

After further scrutiny of the boy, Dr. Fujita pulled away then instead of giving Mitsurugi the simple "Of course, I will" that he wanted, he passed the ronin a sly grin which made Mitsurugi clench his teeth. "Oh ho!" The old man began cheerfully, "I knew with all your guys' nighttime fooling around it was impossible for you to not have created one! Better be careful now or you'll find yourself with a clan of kids." He pointed a thumb over his shoulder where the sound of rambunctious kids stemmed from.

"He's not ours," Mitsurugi responded gruffly.

"Oh? Is that so?" Thinking over the possibilities that presented themselves to him given the evidence before him, Fujita narrowed his bright eyes and shook his head disapprovingly. "Now Heishiro, adultery is no good when you've a fine woman like Miss Taki. I hope you told her of this infidelity."

Groaning, Mitsurugi literally shoved the child into the doctor's arms and mumbled, "Just give him an examination." Before he would get an answer, whether it be one relevant or not, he disappeared behind the house which he hoped was currently absent of any children.

Hansuke and the doctor watched him go before Fujita passed the boy a smile. Ruffling his hair as he walked into the house, he whispered mischievously, "Do you wanna' know why your daddy acts like that?"

Though Hansuke had never considered Mitsurugi as his father, he nodded, curious to the answer.

Glancing around them to make sure they were alone, Dr. Fujita said, "It's because he has a heart of gold that he doesn't want anyone to steal."

**XxxxxxX**

Minutes passed by painfully slow as Mitsurugi awaited the boy's diagnosis. Perhaps if the presence of the six kids that had discovered his whereabouts had been absent, the twenty minutes that passed would have felt less like the hour he felt he had to endure. Everywhere he looked there was a kid and one had even decided to settle right down beside him and make a pathetic attempt at reading to him. By the time Dr. Fujita had reached his location, Mitsurugi was surprised he had actually heard his footsteps among the children's rambunctious frolicking.

"Examination complete," the doctor exclaimed, placing Hansuke on his feet.

As if he too was feeling a little uneasy by the chatter of all the children around him, Hansuke wandered over to Mitsurugi's side and clung to his arm. Though tempted to shove him away, Mitsurugi resisted and turned to Fujita. "So what about it?"

With his hands behind his back, the elder replied, "Well…" His eyes traveled over to Hansuke, hinting for his dismissal.

Groaning, the ronin looked down at the boy then followed his eyes to the set of kids playing by the pond which, from what he remembered from previous visits, held koi. In a gentle tone, he told the brunette, "Why don't you go ask to join them?"

Judging by the look in his eyes, Mitsurugi could tell he was content being just where he was. Yet, regardless of his comfort, Hansuke obeyed his guardian and on shaky legs wandered over to the group surrounding the pond. Seeing as how they were children, Mitsurugi wasn't surprised when they welcomed him with open arms.

"I never knew you were so good with children, Heishiro," he heard the old man cackle as he settled down beside him, the little girl which had formerly been sitting there now being placed on her grandfather's lap. "It's a shame," his tone shifted into a solemn one, capturing Mitsurugi's attention, "that the one thing that brings out this tender side to you only has a few years left on him…"

The ronin raised an eyebrow towards him as they made eye contact. Within a few seconds of their staring contest, the doctor's serious facade quickly faded and was replaced by his usual goofy expression. Soon after, he was laughing, causing Mitsurugi to sigh.

"I don't know how long I could've kept that face up," the doctor said, wiping a tear from his eye. After a few more seconds of chuckling, Mitsurugi having yet to show any signs of a smile, he gradually calmed down until he was capable of giving a proper diagnosis. Clearing his throat, he began to explain, "Now then, about the cough you were wondering about; I suspect it to be nothing more than some parasite which had invaded his airways. Nothing that a little medicine can't cure."

He raised his eyes towards his patient, who was busying himself with feeding the fish, then frowned. This time, however, Mitsurugi could see it was genuine. "Now aside from his cough, the lad does seem a tad…weaker for a boy his age, wouldn't you say?"

Recalling his short run which nearly stole all his stamina and threw him into a mode of constant fatigue, Mitsurugi agreed, realizing at the same time that in comparison to the other children, Hansuke's skin also appeared albino. Before, he had thought nothing of it as the only other person he compared Hansuke to was himself, and with his skin being bronzed by the sun, normally everyone looked pale next to him.

"I suspect," Dr. Fujita continued, "that this is due to the fact that he was born with a weaker heart. Now many are born like this and I assure you they live to be quite old. However, if they overexert themselves, consequences are dire – near fatal. For these reasons, dreams are limited. To tell a boy that he can't be a legendary swordsman like his father, or fight for the country he loves, those things hurt a doctor more than telling someone they'll die in said amount of days."

Grunting, Mitsurugi looked down at his calloused hand and whispered, "Then don't." Now it was the doctor's turn to raise a questioning eyebrow towards him. "I always thought you were straightforward, never evading the truth. So why tell him these lies?" He raised his eyes back towards the child. "The kid could be whatever he wants."

Upon hearing this, the doctor laughed heartily. Patting Mitsurugi's back, he said, "You'd make a good father to your own children someday, Heishiro."

"So you knew I wasn't his father all along, eh old geezer?"

"Why of course! As if something like him could ever be created from your genes. Your child would probably be born with a scowl across his face!"

For once, Mitsurugi found he couldn't have agreed more with the doctor. Rising to his feet, he said, "Since your examination is over, I'll be taking the kid home now."

**XxxxxxX**

He walked over to Hansuke and in a fatherly way, placed his hand upon his head. "Let's go, kid," he said. His words seemed to fall upon deaf ears as Hansuke's eyes remained set on the fish swimming in the pond before them. Just as Mitsurugi remembered, they were indeed koi and from the looks of it, they had reproduced quite a bit from his last visit.

Bending down on one knee to match Hansuke's height, Heishiro stuck one hand in the chilly water and asked, "Do you like them?"

Meeting Mitsurugi's gaze, the boy gave a meek nod.

While gently twirling the water, he said, "There's a story about the koi. Do you want to hear it?"

When it came to Hansuke, he always seemed to find that words were unnecessary as his smile and eyes always seemed to answer everything for him. Even now, Mitsurugi could spot the curiosity laced in his peepers. The other children, however, were not as quiet as Hansuke and at the mention of a story, they all surrounded the samurai and began to yell and plead simultaneously.

The sudden swarm of children around him put him on edge as he quickly felt himself losing his temper. "You wanna' hear it," Mitsurugi yelled over them, "Then quiet down!"

Whether from fright or their desire to hear the tale, the kids quickly settled down so that only the gentle swishing of the water Mitsurugi was causing could be heard. Satisfied with the rare silence that came, Mitsurugi smirked. He had to admit, he wasn't half bad with kids now, was he?

Once the kids were settled around him, Mitsurugi began his story, though his eyes mainly remained set on Hansuke throughout the tale.

"Many years ago, there was a school of fish that swam along a river. Like every animal, the koi had been on a search for food and from what their instincts told them, there was no better abundance than at the end of this river. However, in order to get to that food, they had to swim up a waterfall.

"At the sight of the waterfall, many of the koi grew discouraged and turned away, deciding it would be easier to flow with the current instead. Yet a determined group stayed on. Straining and leaping, they strove to reach the top only to find themselves falling time and time again.

"A group of demons nearby had noticed their struggle and cruelly heightened the waterfalls. But it failed to stop the koi from persevering. They continued their attempt for one hundred more years until one koi finally succeeded. The gods above who had long watched the koi's struggle rewarded it by turning it into a golden dragon."

By the time he was finished, there was not a sound to be heard except for Fujita's sniffling.

"Who knew you had it in you, Mitsurugi?"

Mitsurugi? His ears perked at the name. Dr. Fujita never called him such and from what he remembered, his voice was never so sexy and feminine. Looking over his shoulder, Mitsurugi spotted Taki standing beside the doctor, arms crossed and her usual gentle smile on her lips.

"When did you get here," Mitsurugi sneered, walking over towards her direction.

"Just in time to hear the story," Taki replied nonchalantly, "When I didn't find you at home, I feared I would find you burying his body somewhere. It seems to be quite the contrary now, doesn't it?"

Grunting, he walked past her and proceeded down the hill, grumbling incoherent mutterings the entire way down. With him out of sight, Taki nodded towards the doctor and said, "Thank you, Dr. Fujita. We'll be sure to repay you."

"Nonsense," the old man replied. "But if you insist, I'll be happy to deliver yours and Heishiro's first child. I must see for myself how the child comes out."

"You'll have to wait a while for that, I'm afraid," Taki replied. She was sure with all he's been through a child was the last thing her lover wanted at the moment. But, upon looking over the children who had enjoyed the story, she had to rethink her answer. Maybe a child wasn't too far away in the future after all.

Hansuke, who was still musing over the tale the ronin had retold, saw Taki extend her hand outwards towards him. "Are you ready to go home," she asked him kindly.

With a bright smile set on his lips, the boy nodded and grabbed her hand. After bidding goodbye to the doctor and his grandchildren, they proceeded after Mitsurugi, who they were surprised to find wasn't halfway home yet. Instead he had been waiting at the bottom of the hill, waiting for them to show up. "Hurry up, woman!" He called up to her. "I expect lunch when we get home!"

Unbothered by his gruff behavior, Taki simply followed after the man, her pace, despite his earlier protest, remaining slow and steady. Gradually, the distance between the three diminished and they found themselves walking together; Taki, having been conscious of the fact that Mitsurugi had purposefully slowed his own stride down for them. They passed countless villagers who seemed to notice nothing odd of the trio. To their eyes, all they saw was a picture-perfect family…


	3. Playing Daddy Part III

**Playing Daddy Part III**

By the time Mitsurugi, Taki, and Hansuke had reached home, the sun was high up in the sky and every creature that could walk, crawl, or swim enjoyed the warm rays upon their backs while the gentle wind blew the dandelions across the fields; a fearful sight for those with allergies.

As the breeze played with her long hair, Taki, with a tray of assorted foods in her hands, walked down to a field which, from her recollection, had a little stream running through it. As soon as she arrived she spotted her scruffy lover sitting down among the grasses, while Hansuke played at his side. At the sight of the child who was lying down on his stomach, eye-level with the grass, Taki let out a little chuckle. "What are you doing, Hansuke?"

Both boys turned up to look at her as she knelt down beside them, setting the tray down with her. "I thought we could eat outside today," she explained while assembling the dishes. She looked over at Hansuke and ruffled his brown hair. "You don't mind, do you?"

Shaking his head, he rose from his position, leaving a dent on the grass, and plopped down beside the two adults. At the sight of the delicious foods, he felt himself begin to drool but upon sensing Mitsurugi's piercing gaze on him, controlled himself.

Grabbing himself a piece of grilled fish, Mitsurugi stuffed the morsel into his mouth and, after taste-testing it, began digging into the rest of the meal. Hansuke, who seemed to be gaining a habit of imitating everything Mitsurugi did, followed suit. It wouldn't be long before the entire meal had vanished into the bottomless pit of Mitsurugi and the round belly of Hansuke.

"Thank you Miss Taki," Hansuke said as he fell onto his back, patting his now rounded stomach, a grin on his chubby face.

Glancing over at Mitsurugi, Taki whispered teasingly, "At least _someone _thanks me for my hard work."

The ronin released a grunt before wrapping an arm around her waist and reeling her in against him, displaying a rare form of affection Taki wasn't used to. "Appreciate what you get," she heard him mutter as she rested her head against his shoulder.

Looking over at Hansuke who was now frolicking with a grasshopper, Mitsurugi asked, "Why don't you go play with the other kids?" He motioned his head to the group of kids surrounding the stream just a little further down from their position.

Taki, upon feeling Mitsurugi's finger travel over the underside of her right breast, could sense what he had in mind in trying to rid himself of the boy. With such affectionate moments between them being so rare, Taki found herself going along with Mitsurugi's attempt. In a kind voice, she said to the boy, "You can go show them what you caught."

Peeking into his cupped hands at the grasshopper he had snagged, Hansuke gave a quick nod then scurried off to the older kids. Though Mitsurugi and Taki trusted the kids to treat Hansuke well, they kept their eyes on them for an extra while longer.

**XxxxxxX**

The moment Hansuke reached the children he popped the grasshopper out and revealed it to them. "Look at what I caught," he said innocently.

The kids looked into his hands then scoffed. "That's it? We see those all the time." The oldest child said. The other two, a girl and a boy, nodded in agreement before turning back to the stream.

Not allowing their remarks to deter him, Hansuke, after letting the grasshopper jump away, followed their eyes and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Racing leaf boats," the little boy replied to him, his eyes never leaving the stream.

"Leaf boats…?" Hansuke repeated slowly.

"What," the oldest boy said, "Don't tell me you've never made a leaf boat before."

"Oh, be nice brother," the little girl spoke as Hansuke was shaking his head no, "I've never seen him around before so he must be new." She turned her head towards Hansuke and presented him with a few leaves and sticks. "I'll show you how to make one."

"As if," her brother replied, "Yours always sink. _I'm _going to show him."

**XxxxxxX**

"It looks like they're getting along quite well," Taki whispered, her gaze slowly traveling from the kids to Mitsurugi.

Releasing one of his usual grunts, Mitsurugi tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her ever closer to him before falling to his back, taking her with him. "I wouldn't care even if they're drowning the kid," he said as he gazed into her brown eyes.

As she rested on top of him, the sun warming her back, she placed her palms against his cheeks and whispered seductively, "Somehow I don't believe that. From the way we are now, I can tell you've gotten quite soft. Clearly you can't say none of it's because of him…?"

"Don't let it get to your head," he replied, wishing his voice was as harsh as he wanted, "This isn't happening again." Before Taki could protest, he gently pulled her head downwards and planted a soft kiss to her lips.

As their kiss deepened, Taki repositioned her body over his so that her legs lay comfortably between his own. From their lips to their legs, they fit together like two puzzle pieces. By the time they had decided to pull away from one another, the ninja, while running her fingers over Mitsurugi's unshaven stubble, whispered, "You do know that Dr. Fujita is waiting for a child from us…"

"He'll say anything to get on my nerves." Mitsurugi replied grumpily as he recalled the old geezer. Even in his mind, all he could see was that goofy grin he always had plastered on his face.

Narrowing her eyes down at him, she continued, "He's not the only one waiting…"

Looking into her eyes, Mitsurugi could see what direction she was trying to head. Baby talk wasn't a common subject shared between the two since Taki always knew his opinions on kids. When the first mention of a child had sparked between them, Mitsurugi recalled quite well how he slept in a different room that night in order to avoid any intimate contact. Of course that didn't last long and since then Mitsurugi had been lucky not to have a clan of munchkins running about his house.

He had thought she shared the same ideas as him when it came to babies but it seemed that even with all the training she went through as a ninja, her womanly instincts still remained intact. Running a hand over her cheek, he whispered, "If we ever got ourselves a kid, we wouldn't have moments like these again."

With a small smile on her lips, Taki pinched his cheek. "I thought this wasn't going to happen again anyways."

"I also said we weren't going to have sex after that one night either," he reminded her.

As they lay together on the grass, the children's laughing being the only noise to be heard, the shadow of a man suddenly came upon them, ruining the mood.

Looking up from Mitsurugi's face to the new arrival, Taki saw that it was the postman. "Hello," she greeted, pushing herself up from her lover's body.

Taking his hat off, the middle-aged man gave a nod. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything," he passed a wink towards Mitsurugi who groaned and turned away. It seemed everyone in this village had a knack for teasing him. "I have a message for you, Mr. Mitsurugi." From his box he pulled out a letter and gingerly handed it to them; Taki taking it into her hands. "That's it for today," he said before stuffing his hat back on, "I'd love to chat but I have a lot more deliveries. Have a nice day." With that said, he took off down the field, passing a wave to the children along the way.

Sitting up, Mitsurugi took a look at the letter she had opened and waited until she had finished reading before asking, "What is it?"

Folding the paper up and handing it to him, Taki replied, "Its Hansuke's father. It would seem tonight will be one of the last nights Hansuke shares with us."

Though the news should have been music to his ears, Mitsurugi didn't feel the joy kicking in. He unfolded the letter and had to confirm the message for himself. Surprised to find that the writing was now legible, Mitsurugi read:

_Heishiro Mitsurugi,_

_I have great news for you. The deal with the Yakuza went by quicker than I had expected and I should be able to take Hansuke from you in two days. If it wouldn't trouble you, I'd like to meet you at our former spot, same time. As promised I have the money though I doubt it will be enough to thank you for your kindness._

Whether there was more to the letter or not, Mitsurugi had already doubled over the paper, refusing to believe the words he had read. Throughout his years he had been called many things, from a bastard to a legend, but never had someone labeled him under the word "kind." Ironically, he felt further frustrated by the word than complimented by it.

Taki, who didn't seem to notice the grumblings her lover was mumbling, gazed out at Hansuke and said, "You should go spend time with him before he goes."

"I've already spent all day with him," was the reply, "How much time do I need to –"

He was cut off by the sexy and seductive look she passed him. Looking her over, he had to wonder when her kimono had opened up, revealing tempting cleavage. "Mitsurugi," she whispered his name through full pink lips. Though she called him by his name plenty of times before, the way she said it now, she made it feel as if he were in control. She tucked her fingers beneath his kimono and found her way to his skin. "Do you remember how I promised I'd make things worthwhile for you tonight if you took care of him…?" She leaned closer into him and said, her breath warming his ear, "I keep my promises…"

Gulping, he fought every hormonal cell in his body that told him to take her here and now; forget the innocent eyes of the kids, they said. Forcing his eyes away from the image of lust that sat in his lap, he grumbled, "Temptress…"

Her giggle ceased his temptations, and, looking back down at her, Mitsurugi found that the seducing woman who was there seconds before, had reverted back to her calm and mature nature, her hands pulling her kimono together in order to cover her well-endowed breasts. Once she was modest, she rose from her position on Mitsurugi's lap and dusted herself off. "Take care of him, won't you?"

"And where will you be going?"

"You'll see tonight," she replied teasingly as she walked off.

"Damn woman…" he muttered, his eyes never leaving her backside until she had completely vanished from view. Recalling the voice she had used to say his name, he smirked. If she knew what was good for her, her little surprise would involve using that voice with him. Too excited for tonight, the idea of spending time with Hansuke suddenly didn't seem all too bad.

**XxxxxxX**

After a whole day of leaf racing, frog catching, and dragonfly chasing, the kids, exhausted from their day, finally noticed the fading sun. "Man," the older boy said, dropping the slippery frog from his palms. "When'd it get so late?"

Turning to look at her newly-found friend, the little girl said, "We should be going home now, Hansuke. It was nice meeting you."

"Yeah," the little brother chimed in. "We'll see you tomorrow!"

As the three siblings made their way back home, Hansuke, equally as exhausted as they had been, turned to Mitsurugi and wrapped his arms around the ronin's legs. "I had a lot of fun today, Mr. Mitsurugi."

"Did you, kid," Mitsurugi asked, taking the child and planting him up on his shoulder. Of course he didn't need to hear the answer. That smile that stretched from ear-to-ear was a definite yes in his eyes. He had to admit, despite having frogs, fish, and bugs presented and thrown on him by the children, he too found himself enjoying the day. The day's events definitely triggered long forgotten memories from his childhood of frolicking with his many siblings. And now, with night just around the corner, and Taki's end of the promise to be fulfilled, things could only get better.

"I really like living with you and the pretty lady," Hansuke's voice broke through his rather dirty thoughts.

With the image of a nude Taki disappearing from his mind, Mitsurugi grumbled back to the boy, "Don't get too comfortable, kid. Your uncle's picking you up in two days." As soon as the words escaped his mouth, he felt a twinge of disappointment. Particularly, it was not based on the fact that he would miss the child, but rather on the fact that he knew Hansuke would be upset.

"He is…?" He had a frown set on his face and Mitsurugi could sense the tears coming.

"Don't give me that look," the ronin said, shifting his head the other direction. "You should be happy… Your uncle has more love for you in his damn finger than I'll ever have for you in my whole body. He's gone through a lot to take care of you so at least show a little ounce of appreciation, won't you?"

"I do love my uncle," the boy said in his own defense, "But I love you and the pretty lady too. Can't my uncle come live with you?"

Before he would allow the image of that incompetent fool living with them fill his mind, Mitsurugi blurted…

**XxxxxxX**

"Hell, no!"

After arriving home, Mitsurugi, who had long been anticipating Taki's "surprise", found his expectations shattered at the sight presented to him. It was a wooden tub filled to the brink with warm, steamy water, bits of rose hips dancing on the surface. Normally, a romantic bath would spark a man's interest just the same as an invitation to the bedroom, but that wasn't Taki's intention here. No, the spiteful woman had other ideas in her head.

"There you go, Hansuke," Taki's motherly voice said, taking the last remaining clothing from his body. "Now you can go join Mr. Mitsurugi." Picking the nude child up from the ground she carried him over to the tub where Mitsurugi was currently bathing, a scornful look on his face.

She presented the child to him, waiting for him to accept the gift. "Mitsurugi…" she warned.

He didn't respond. At the moment, all that ran through his head were the hateful words he had for his woman. Ignoring his silence, she laid the child into his arms and smiled, running the warm water over his back. "How does that feel," she asked the toddler.

The boy giggled in response as he splashed the water around him. Taki handed him a rubber ball and it didn't take long for the item to steal his attention. As he played with the toy, Taki looked at Mitsurugi then very lovingly planted a kiss to his lips which, she realized, he didn't return. His taciturnity clearly didn't deter her as she leaned in and whispered, "I know what will make you feel better…"

She disappeared into the house leaving the two boys in the tub. As Hansuke went about playing with the ball as a seal would, Mitsurugi tried to make the most of the bath. Sinking deeper into the tub, he shifted his eyes upwards to spot the stars. For some reason they seemed to be glowing brighter tonight than usual. Even with a bubbly child swimming around him, Mitsurugi felt as if he could fall asleep here and now.

He heard the door to the house slide open and glancing over at it, he saw Taki reemerge, her clothes having been replaced by a short white towel. Unable to keep his eyes off her long, soft legs, he watched as she approached them before settling down on a stool beside the tub. "Do you like what you see," she asked, noticing the pair of eyes that were glued onto her bare skin. "It seems all I have to do is remove my clothing to make you happy."

After lathering her hands in suds, she began scrubbing the ronin's back using long and slow strokes, making sure each muscle received the same amount of attention. Suddenly, his reward was worth the wait and hassle. "Mitsurugi…You do plan on giving me the same attention, right," she whispered into his ear. She was using that sexy voice again; the one that labeled his as the one in charge.

Smirking, he replied, "Not sure…You have been acting dirty, temptress."

Taki laid a kiss to his shoulder blade in response to his cruel words.

Within a few minutes, Hansuke, exhausted from his day, began sinking to sleep in Mitsurugi's arms, the only things keeping him from drowning. Taking the child from him, Taki retreated into the house and tucked him into bed. With no thunder to interrupt him, she had no doubts that he would be sleeping like a log tonight. After laying a tender kiss to his forehead, she made her way out of the room and gingerly shut the door behind her. "Good night…" she whispered.

Gently leaving the house, Taki returned to the bath where her lover awaited her. With the child now absent, he lay sprawled out in the tub, taking up as much space allowed. "I hope you left room for me," she told him as she discarded her towel, draping it over the tub.

With little splashing, the ninja stepped into the warm bath and found her comfortable spot in Mitsurugi's arms. Looking into his eyes as he rubbed her back, Taki whispered earnestly, "You'd make a good father."

Too busy enjoying the wet, naked Taki before him, Mitsurugi didn't find it in himself to argue with her comment. He let his hands travel to her well-crafted rear and replied, "Maybe one day." He didn't know how well she would buy into that, but seeing the smile on her lovely face, he was sure she was well-persuaded. "But," he said, running his hands up her front, "before that, I think we should practice being quiet during sex, don't you? And when's a more perfect time than now…?"

Taki watched – and felt – as he made his advance on her. She could do little to stop his sexual assault or rather, she didn't try. Upon feeling his fingers roam her body and feel a certain special muscle enter her, she would be lying if she said she had not wanted _this_.

So they continued on like this well into the late hours of the night, the bath water dropping in temperature despite the steamy hot action that took place within. Stated by the moon, stars, and village creatures, their attempt to be quiet failed. Drastically.

**XxxxxxX**

The boy sat in Mitsurugi's arms as Taki and the village children prepared their farewells. He had only been with them for a brief time, but it seemed that was all it took to soften Mitsurugi. He could deny it all he wanted, but the proof was in the pudding.

All day he had been kind to the youngster; showing him the village, catching critters with him, and even retelling the tale of how he got together with Taki. Of course, Mitsurugi, being as blunt as he was, had not left even a single detail out; giving the boy a rather thorough tale and leaving a vivid image in his mind.

"So you gave up being a samurai to be with her?" Hansuke had asked after cleaning his mind of all dirty images.

"Yeah," Mitsurugi had grumbled back. By the way Hansuke had put it, it made it sound like he was being kinder than he actually had been. He failed to tell the boy that he had wanted to settle down himself; that there was nothing left to gain in being a vagabond. Taki had just been an added bonus as he never thought the woman would consider settling down with him.

Taking the boy's hand, Taki gazed into his doe-like eyes and whispered, "Take care now, Hansuke." She planted a kiss to his forehead. "We were happy to take care of you…"

"When you're around, come visit us," the little girl, his newly found friend, said gleefully. Her brothers nodded in return. Their days of leaf boat racing, bug chasing, and frog catching would never be forgotten.

Dr. Fujita, who had also come to bid his goodbyes, walked up to Mitsurugi and handed the man a packet of medicine. "I forgot to give these to you the other day," he said. He looked down at Hansuke and patted his head, "Be sure to take one of these after every meal, alright?"

Obediently, the child nodded before gazing at the friendly faces of all those he had met. Then he gazed up at Mitsurugi.

"You guys done," Mitsurugi asked the villagers bluntly. "If you are, we're going."

Seeing as how there were no objections, he made due on his promise and began leaving; the children, the doctor, and Taki all waving goodbye as Mitsurugi, with Hansuke looking back over his shoulder, made his way into town. Looking at the people around her, Taki was amazed at how one little child had affected their lives. He had made a connection with them and had wound himself into their world.

Noticing the glistening tears that had begun to fall from the little girl's eyes, Taki bent down to her level and whispered, "Don't be upset. This is only so long. Not farewell. You guys will see each other again."

**XxxxxxX**

When the countryside disappeared and all that could be seen was the setting sun, Hansuke, returning his eyes forward, rested his head on Mitsurugi's shoulder and asked nostalgically, "Is this how it felt, Mr. Mitsurugi, when you said goodbye to all the people you met on your journeys?"

"I didn't make friends during my travels, kid. But," he added on a lighter note, "You have. So why not answer that question yourself?"

The lad didn't answer straight away, but a small smile did appear on his lips. "When I get older, I'm going to go on my own adventures like you did, Mr. Mitsurugi. So I can meet more people like them. Then maybe I'll become a legend like you…"

Mitsurugi scoffed. "Don't bring your hopes up, kid. You'd have to live three lifetimes to live up to mine."

"Then I'll do it," he replied softly. "Like that koi who became a dragon, I'll work hard to become like you…Even if it takes a hundred years…"

At his statement, Heishiro couldn't help but smile. So this is what a father must feel like when they watch their son take their lessons to heart. They feel proud not in only in themselves but in the child he raised.

By the time they reached Yun's Teahouse, Hansuke had already long fallen into slumber, the exhaustion from today's playtime having finally reached him. Hansuke's uncle, who had been standing in front of the teahouse as if on duty, spotted his nephew and his hired mercenary and waved them over.

"Mr. Mitsurugi," he called. "Over here!"

Wishing he wouldn't give the passersby any idea that they knew each other, Mitsurugi reluctantly walked up to him, grumbling the entire way. When they were standing face-to-face, Hansuke's uncle passed the ronin a smile and whispered, noting that his child was asleep, "Thank you so much, Mr. Mitsurugi. I don't know what I'd do if –"

"Just take your damn kid," Mitsurugi cut him short, extending the sleeping child out towards him.

"Uh…alright." Nervous, the man took Hansuke into his arms.

Once he had resettled the sleeping child into a more comfortable position, Mitsurugi pointed at Hansuke's pocket and said, "Inside his pocket you should be able to find some medicine. Give that to him after every meal got it? And be sure he doesn't overexert himself either. He's got a weak heart."

"R-right…" Right now, the man was wondering if this was the same man he had hired just a few days ago. He seemed to know more about Hansuke than he did.

Giving the two one more look over, Mitsurugi scoffed and turned his back to them. "W-wait," his client called out to him as he began to walk off, "What about your payment…?" He held out a coin purse to him.

"Keep it," the ronin replied. "All I want from you is your promise that you'll stop dealing with the yakuza and take care of your kid." Not waiting for another response, Mitsurugi walked off empty-handed. Now all he had to do was think of an explanation for Taki as to why he didn't have even a single coin to come back home with. He let out a sigh. "Stupid kid…"

When the mercenary was gone, having headed towards the horizon, Hansuke's uncle reached into the child's pocket where Mitsurugi had left the medicine. Just as he said, there was indeed medicine but along with that, he had also dug out a few extra coins; enough to afford dinner for three or four days.

Realization dawned on him then. "Mr. Mitsurugi…" he whispered, tears beginning to cloud his vision. Looking into Hansuke's sleeping face he smiled, clenching the coins tightly in his palm. "You truly do have a heart of gold…"

**End of Playing Daddy**

**A/N: And that's the end of "Playing Daddy." Thank you for those who read. I do apologize if the ending was rushed. I was just really excited to start on my next chapter. Also, for those who are wondering why Taki doesn't call Mitsurugi by his first name, my idea on that is because she likes to make him think that he's in charge. It's only when she gets mad at him will she call him Heishiro. Again, thanks for reading and please tell me what you think!**


	4. Ideal Husband Part I

**Ideal Husband Part I**

Fall had finally come in. The first signs had been the drop in temperature which was then followed by the disappearing critters. The fall foliage came in soon after, shades of orange, red, and yellow decorating the farming settlement. Summer still insisted on putting up a fight; the splotches of green still showing through, but within a few weeks, it would give in.

The small farming settlement Mitsurugi and Taki resided in had already harvested their rice and after saving enough for just them, they packed the other half up and headed to town.

With three basketfuls of rice stalks, Mitsurugi, with Taki in tow, had grudgingly made his way into town. Truth be told, he hated coming to town. There were always too much people who danced on his nerves and cheapskates that lurked behind every store counter, always trying to rob you of your money. If not for the fact that he was responsible for carrying the harvest, he would be at home right now, catching up on sleep.

Taki, who had long noticed his weary façade, said kindly, "If you'd like Mitsurugi, I could take one from you." She motioned to one of the baskets.

He waved the offer away with an air of nonchalance. He hadn't spoken to her since they left home which honestly didn't come as much of a surprise to Taki. Throughout the months of them residing together, she had come to learn that Mitsurugi still insisted on keeping up with this tough exterior whenever they were out in the company of others. There was no display of affection, no hand holding, no hugging, and definitely no public kissing. Taki never seemed to mind though. In her mind, his actions only seemed to make him appear like a child refusing to hold his mother's hand.

Thinking of it now, she chuckled.

Her gentle laughter didn't go unnoticed however as Mitsurugi looked over his shoulder at her. "Hm? Say something?"

She shook her head at him before realizing that they had reached the store in which they normally did business. Shifting topics, she said, "Why don't you go sell those while I go buy dinner? Then we can treat ourselves to some lunch."

Though he had planned on heading home after he was finished, he couldn't bring himself to argue with her when there were so many people around and seeing that mischievous glint in her eye, he was sure she knew that too. He watched as she headed further into the market then smirked. She was a witty one, that was for sure.

When she was out of sight, he practiced his haggling for a few seconds, running the different scenarios through his head, before heading in to earn a few extra bucks.

While her partner was out haggling, Taki was looking over the goods that had been brought in from other farmers. Beautiful fish swam about in buckets, unaware of their fate, and vibrant colored vegetables lined the stalls. All of which looked very appetizing.

As she was deciding on what to make for dinner, a conversation from two women standing a little ways away from her entered her hearing range. She heard her name spoken between them, but to her, that was nothing new. She was not oblivious to her own beauty and was usually the talk of the town whenever she made an appearance.

Just as she was prepared to turn away and respect their privacy, another name caught her ear, alerting her back to their conversation.

"…the poor woman. Someone as beautiful as her…stuck with a man like Mitsurugi…"

"…doubt he even likes her…no love…"

"…only for her body…I'm sure…"

Though she failed to catch the entire conversation over the raucous of the market, Taki heard enough to know what they were speaking of. She smiled at their ignorance and continued picking her selection of foods. If only they knew of what went on behind closed doors. Yes, there was the sex, but there was more to their relationship than that.

They had their occasional snuggling which, she realized sadly, was usually the aftermath of their lovemaking. Along with that, she doubted he could even recall any of their cuddling moments as he was usually asleep, spent from their tomfoolery.

So she scratched "snuggling" off the list, but there were other things they did that didn't revolve around the bedroom. Like baths. They shared romantic baths together. Of course, that involved her to be unclothed and sad to say, usually led up to sex in the end.

Taki bit her inner lip at the thought. Before, she wouldn't care about trivial things such as these. When Mitsurugi had told her of his plans to settle down, he offered his hand to her, inviting her to join him. She accepted, but only for experimental purposes. She wanted to know for her own self what a "normal" life was like; no demon hunting, no evil slaying. To live the life her birth mother would have dreamed for her.

But along the way, she fell in love. And now caught under love's selfish ways, Taki wanted him to love her back…

As she turned from the counter having purchased her produce, she came crashing headlong into the chest of a uniformed man. "Ah, my sincerest apologies, Miss Taki," the man spoke, bowing his head in apology.

After taking a step back, Taki looked up at the face of the speaker and found it to be a local policeman. The head chief judging from the badges he donned. She passed him a soft smile. "It's quite alright, sir," she replied. She meant to make her way to the other stalls, but noting the way he remained staring at her, she asked, "Can I help you?"

"Ah, yes," the policeman coughed, removing his hat all the while. For an officer in charge of protecting the town, he did seem to be a nervous wreck when talking. After allowing himself a few seconds to calm his nerves, he explained, "Well, I came to you wondering if your husband, Heishiro Mitsurugi, could do something for the police force…"

Taki opened her mouth, wondering what to say. It wasn't common to see a police chief calling for the help of a supposed mercenary. It was no wonder he was so nervous. Before she could say anything, the chief interrupted her. "I know what you must be thinking; that it's shameful for us to call on help from civilians. Indeed, I am rather upset about this myself but this case we're on…Simply put, we are at a standstill."

"I'll gladly pass it by him," she responded, "But for your convenience, he is at the market with me today." She noticed his shocked expression but ignored it. "We were planning on treating ourselves to some lunch after I finished up some shopping. You can talk to him then if you'd like."

"Well I wouldn't want to intrude…"

Taki shook her head. "Nonsense. Heishiro has been complaining about not receiving any work; I'm sure he'd be overjoyed to receive your news."

"If you insist." His anxious looks reappeared then. "Um, if you wouldn't mind my company, I'll gladly help with your shopping. That way I wouldn't have to go on the hunt for you afterwards."

Taki passed him a smile then very fluidly slipped through the crowd of people. The chief scratched his head, confused, but decided to follow after her; taking her smile as her granted approval.

**XxxxxxX**

While stuffing his face with soba noodles, Mitsurugi, with Taki sitting at his side, listened as the chief of police, a Matsui Sawa, spoke of his issue.

It had taken a while for them to reach this point of their conversation as their meeting hadn't been picture perfect. At the sight of a stranger carrying things for Taki, a fuse had been lit inside the samurai and it would take much more effort to distinguish it than it had been to ignite it. Fortunately for Chief Sawa, Taki had held her supposed husband back and through thorough explanation, Mitsurugi calmed down, his senses still on high alert.

Yet as soon as a bowl of food was placed before him, the magical aroma wafted up his nostrils and soothed his temper. Within seconds, they were all on the same page.

"So, Mr. Mitsurugi, about my offer…" Sawa tried to explain over the slurping and munching.

Mitsurugi peered over the rim of his bowl at the gentleman's face. "What about it? Speak up."

Beside him, he heard Taki produce a noise as if she were clearing her throat. Looking over at her he raised an eyebrow. "You choking?"

Setting down her cup of tea, she turned to face him, her look holding an expression of feigned kindness. "Heishiro, dear," she began, finding her choice of words to roll off her tongue with unfamiliarity. "Try to be more polite when you speak, won't you?"

Heishiro near gawked at the term she had used. It was one thing to call him by his first name, but to add "dear" with it? As if she had just insulted him, he frantically switched his glance around the restaurant, searching to see if any of the other patrons had heard, before landing his gaze back on the devious woman. "What did you just call me," he asked through a whisper.

To see a man of his caliber buckling over a simple word, Taki found it to be quite amusing – almost adoring – as she hid her smile behind her cup. She felt his hand land on her thigh as he neared her, his eyes narrowed in irritation. Motioning towards the chief, who, at the moment, believed he was caught in the middle of a lover's spat, she said teasingly, "Heishiro, not now…"

Again. The use of his first name. At least this time there came no other word of endearment. Reluctantly, he peeled his hand from her thigh and returned his attention back to the police officer. "Start talking," he demanded.

Seeing as how this was how normal the air around them was going to get, Matsui made another attempt at speaking. "Ahem. Right. So the case we're on, it concerns a serial killer…"

At the mention of the word, both Mitsurugi and Taki sharpened their glances, their faces suddenly hardening. The change was not a subtle one as the chief had captured it. Suddenly, he felt as if these were not the same people who had been sitting before him seconds earlier. Nonetheless, despite the fact that these two now unnerved him, he continued. "This man, like you, was a former soldier in the war," he directed the statement towards Mitsurugi, "Perhaps you know him. Uesugi Kagekatsu is his name."

Mitsurugi's face remained hard. "His name's familiar, but I don't think we've ever crossed paths."

"I see," the chief nodded. "Either way, we're not looking for anyone to recognize him, but rather for someone who understands him…"

"What do you mean?"

Chief Sawa suddenly took on an exhausted look as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sure you know, Mr. Mitsurugi, how we are to honor our soldiers who risked life and limb for our lords." He heard Mitsurugi scoff. "The last thing we want to do is convict them. We can turn a blind eye to pitiful crimes such as stealing, but in a situation such as this; with three innocent families slaughtered, I fail to see any other way than to put him behind bars."

"But your superiors think different, right?" Mitsurugi asked.

"Indeed." The man nodded. "Even with the death toll, they insist on keeping with their honor, trying to find some other way around this situation. So, I turn to you." The two met eyes. "You understand what it's like to be on the battlefield just like him. We're hoping that if anyone, perhaps it would be you who can persuade him to drop his sword."

"And then what? Let a murderer walk off?" Mitsurugi rose from his seat, his bowls of food empty. Taki and Matsui still kept their eyes on him, both of them wondering as to what he had to say next. "I'll do what you want but I can't promise anything." He turned to exit the restaurant and Taki could have sworn she saw a smile on his lips. It wasn't a smile she had come to like.

**XxxxxxX**

With evening approaching, Taki, with a cup of tea sitting before her, listened as Mitsurugi was getting dressed in the other room. Since they returned from the market together, there had been an unsettling silence between them. Not a word was spoken and Taki avoided his gaze. It felt as if they were back to square one in their relationship; back to the time when she hunted him for his shard of Soul Edge.

Mitsurugi emerged from the bedroom they shared moments later, a solemn look in his face, and spotted Taki leaning against the doorframe leading outside. She took one look at him before averting her eyes outside. Just as she had expected, he had donned himself in his samurai attire and equipped himself with his infamous Shishi-Oh.

Even with the two of them now in the comfort of their own house, the only presence around being each other, the air still remained silent as Mitsurugi looked over the tea Taki had made for herself. Picking the cup up and uncivilly downing the remains, he said, "Your tea's gone cold."

She gave a small hum of acknowledgement, keeping her eyes set on the field. He looked up at her awkwardly before proceeding to finish his preparations; checking his sword and assuring himself it was to its finest. When that was done, he looked back up at his partner only to find that she still hadn't budged from her spot. He shrugged then began making his way for the doorway.

He expected her to say something as he passed her on the way out, but she remained silent. It wasn't until he took fifth step from their house that he heard her say solemnly, "Are you really going to do this?"

Finally. Just what he was waiting to hear. With a smirk on his lips, he stopped in his tracks then glanced over his shoulder at her. Her lovely face, untouched by the sands of time, remained straight, refusing to show even a flicker of emotion. Sometimes he wondered, throughout the months he had come to know this woman, which was the true Taki. Was it the one he bedded every night – the one that smiled, kissed, and loved – or was it the one that stood before him now?

With that smug look still set on his face, he approached her until there was hardly even any breathing room between them. Setting his hand down on the wall above her head, Mitsurugi leaned in close to the woman, who nearly matched him in height, then, while noting her unflinching features, asked, "Scared I'm going to leave you?"

He knew he had hit the mark as he saw a sudden flicker of emotion in her eyes; a look as if she had been caught red-handed. The look didn't last long however as her stoic façade returned. If his smirk wasn't already big enough, he felt it widen even more upon seeing the desire in her eyes; the desire to touch him, kiss him.

She knew the game he was playing at and refused to give in to his torture. Keeping up a calm front, she planted a firm palm against his chest and asked with a smile on her lips, "I know you."

Mitsurugi sensed the insecurity behind her words then took a step back from her, allowing himself a better view of her. She looked so vulnerable, so scared. Gently, he tilted her chin upwards then said, with a haughty grin, "Do you now? Then you know what I'm expecting of you when I return home… _Dear._"

Using her own words against her now. She chuckled then averted her gaze from his. She went silent for a few seconds before the sound of a horse-drawn carriage coming along the road behind their house was heard. Mitsurugi seemed to hear it as well as he stepped further back from her. They made eye contact one last time before Heishiro disappeared out of the house. Just like him to not even say goodbye.

Leaving an emotionally concerned Taki alone in their home, Mitsurugi headed up to the road where he met Chief Sawa and his comrades. They had decided they would guide him to the place of Uesugi's latest activity and see if Mitsurugi would be able to lure him out from hiding. If they wanted this done as quickly as possible, they had to take the horses.

"So how long is this ride going to take," Mitsurugi grumbled as he sat in the carriage.

"Opposite end of town," Matsui replied from the cabby's seat in front. "But don't worry; we'll have you home by tomorrow morning at the latest. Your wife won't mind, will she?"

Mitsurugi didn't respond to that. Not only for the reasons that he hated being referred to as Taki's husband and pictured as this "family man," but also because he didn't know what was going through that woman's mind either. This is the reason why he should have just remained a vagabond.

"You're real lucky, you know that," the chief continued speaking. "To be able to return from the war and meet a woman like her… If I had a life like yours, I wouldn't give that lifestyle up for anything."

Scoffing, the samurai replied, "Just shut up and drive."

**XxxxxxX**

With Mitsurugi having left for the end of town, Taki, finding she couldn't stand the silence of the empty house, retreated outside to busy herself with folding the laundry. At least out here, the crickets' chirping and the distant laughter of children filled her ears. She wondered how she was able to put up with living such a lonely life for so long.

With the temperature drop, the clothes, though having been out in the sun all day, were still slightly damp. Nonetheless, the dark-haired beauty proceeded with folding them, piling them neatly into the basket down by her feet. Just as she was prepared to fold up the final article of clothing, a lovely pink kimono, the chattering of the children which she had distinguished was further down the village, grew louder as they approached.

"Ah!" She heard a little girl cry out, "There she is!"

By "she" Taki assumed it was herself they were speaking of, and, pretending to ignore the fact that they were nearing her, she carried on with the laundry, a smile on her lips. At least with Mitsurugi gone, the village kids could keep her company.

"Miss Taki," the same girl called out joyfully. "Someone wants to see you!"

Taki let out a hopeless sigh. This had happened before on multiple occasions and it was usually revealed to be a young suitor hoping to steal her from Mitsurugi's arms. She always hated to bring someone's hopes down but it couldn't be helped. Placing her kimono on the top of the clothes pile, she turned around to greet the children. "Who is…it…?" Her voice, starting out playful, slowly faded at the sight of her guest.

Standing among the children was a man clothed in all black, his outfit old and worn with age. He hid his eyes beneath a rice farmer's hat and silver hair tied into a low ponytail danced behind him. His skin was somewhere between sickly white and grey but the smirk on his lips told her he was far from his age of death. If he hadn't already set off alarms in Taki's mind, the two swords that were tied at his waist did the trick.

"Children," Taki addressed sternly, her eyes remaining set on the ominous man before her. "Come to me."

The children, clearly ignorant of the man's threatening aura, passed confused glances among one another before slowly crossing the small distance to meet her.

The man watched them huddle around her then began chuckling. "Oh, Miss Taki," he spoke, his voice airy and tinted with a cold edge. "If I had wanted to, I would have done it already." He pushed his hat upwards, revealing his red eyes to her.

Taki gulped. Standing before this man unarmed, she felt as she were in nothing more than her underwear. But then taking the kids into consideration, she now felt naked. Despite her situation, she refused to let him see her fear. "What do you want?"

The man took a step towards her, Taki finding it hard to hold her ground. "Rumor has it that a samurai lives here." His eyes sharpened as he glanced at her face. "More specifically, the 'One Man Army' himself, Heishiro Mitsurugi. You wouldn't happen to know if he's in, would you?"

"Unfortunately not," Taki replied back as coolly as her voice would allow.

"Hm…And after I traveled all this way," the man muttered to himself. He took a look at the house before traveling back towards Taki. This time, instead of glaring at her, he took the time to take her in fully. As he did so, Taki was thinking of a plan to get the kids out of here, get them out of danger. Unfortunately, she could think of none. They were at a standstill.

"And are you," the man said after examining her to the fullest, "his woman?" Taki watched as he began shaking his head in disapproval. "So this is what becomes of the legend? He becomes a weakling just like the others, does he?"

With her eyes on his hand, Taki watched as it traveled to the hilt of his sword, his fingers itching to draw. "The others were like him, too," he continued to speak, "But as soon as I took away their burden, they were able to fight me at their best. So, I'll do the same for Heishiro."

In the blink of an eye, the sword was drawn and made an attempt to create a horizontal cut across Taki's body. However, before the blade could reach her skin, Taki had ducked and gripped the sword's hilt with her own two hands, halting any movements. This was the moment she had been waiting for and while the man was startled by her speed, she called to the children, "Get out of here now!"

The voice she had used was not the voice the kids were accustomed to hearing. It was fierce, powerful, and scary. Normally they would have their rebuttals, but this time they decided it was best to heed her orders and off they scampered.

Ignoring the retreating children, the man kept his eyes on the fighting beauty who was gripping his sword then smirked. "I should have known a legend like Heishiro Mitsurugi wouldn't get attracted to a normal woman. You just made this interesting."

He yanked his sword from her hands, Taki taking a step back, then made another dash towards her. Feeling clumsy in her kimono, Taki could hardly keep up with him. Not only that, but she wouldn't get any further if she continued dodging him. Eventually their fight reached the clothesline and as she sidestepped another quick slash, the sleeve of her kimono having been caught, Taki spotted the one thing that could create an opening.

Evading a few more of his well-executed attacks, she led him to the item that had caught her eye. "You'll need more than speed to survive, woman," the intruder laughed as he swung his sword down upon her.

Before he could see the steel make its way into her shoulder, he was momentarily blinded by a barrage of clothes as Taki had kicked the laundry basket into his face. In this short span of time, Taki, while gripping her wounded shoulder, attempted a hard kick to his stomach but found that he had caught it even with his vision obstructed.

With her off guard, he easily pushed her onto his back before planting a foot over her stomach and aiming his sword down at her throat. He pulled her kimono off of his head then smirked as he spotted her beneath him. Her lips were partly open as she panted and her eyes, despite her position, showed no signs of fear.

Expecting his face to be the last thing she saw, she looked away, ashamed that she had let herself become such an easy victory. However, the blade that had been aimed at her throat pulled away as she heard the man say, "It would be a waste to let you die here."

Before she could consider what he meant, the man drove the dull end of his sword down into her stomach, stealing the air from her lungs and causing her to black out. As her body went limp, the man, noting the blood that seeped from her shoulder, took a sample of the liquid onto his finger and traced the words, "I have her" onto the ground beside him. Along with his message in blood, he dropped a neatly folded piece of paper.

Proud of his work, he took Taki into a fireman's carry before taking his leave of the village. He wasn't oblivious to the children who watched him from the bushes, but decided to spare them. He was too happy right now to ruin the moment by slaughtering them. No, there were other things to think of. Like the fight he knew he was going to have with Heishiro Mitsurugi…

**XxxxxxX**

There had been no traces of Uesugi Kagekatsu in the town. No blood spill, missing persons, and most importantly, no death. It was likely the former soldier had moved onto another town and if that was the case, that would mean he was temporarily no longer their business.

Mitsurugi, who had been itching to fight the man, felt as if he had wasted his time and grumbled all the way back home. Chief Sawa, noting his bad behavior, took the smart route by remaining silent the entire ride.

The carriage pulled up behind the house and Mitsurugi stepped out. However, upon looking down at his house, his sixth sense began speaking to him, telling him something was off. Though it was morning, the village was quiet; not a child or fellow farmer in sight.

"I'm real sorry for the inconvenience, Mr. Mitsurugi," the chief spoke, unaware that the samurai was slowly beginning to walk off. "We had thought the villagers could pass us a hint as to his whereabouts. Unfortunately…"

As he babbled on to himself, Mitsurugi had already reached his house and the sight that greeted him was less than welcoming. With the door left open, the leaves had taken it upon themselves to enter. Clothes were strewn across the dirt and gravel and along with that, a message written in blood.

He knelt down beside the message and despite how brief it was, Heishiro found himself staring at it, rereading it over and over. He didn't want to believe it. He rose from the ground then made his way into the house, throwing open the doors to the two rooms only to find that they weren't occupied.

As he stood in the bedroom, his mind racing from anger and frustration, he heard two gentle footsteps approach him. "We're sorry, Heishiro…" From the depths of his mind, Mitsurugi made it out to be Dr. Fujita. Now was definitely not the time for his jokes.

Looking over his shoulder at the aged man, he snarled, "What?"

Though any normal man would be quaking from the tone Mitsurugi was using, Dr. Fujita was no average human so was thus unaffected. Calmly, he pulled out a piece of paper, the same one the man from yesterday had dropped, and handed it to him. "The children were watching," he began, "And they said a man with silver hair took her. He apparently dropped this too."

Mitsurugi stared at the note for a long while before slowly accepting it. Once unfolded, he let his eyes roam over the contents before landing his gaze back on the doctor. Folding the paper back up, he asked in a calmer tone, "Are the children alright?"

"Oh definitely! Not a single one gone. Trust me, I counted." Back to his old ways despite the gravity of the situation. Mitsurugi would have sighed. But then, his eyes, which still sparked with youth, narrowed as he returned in a more serious note, "Do you plan on going after him?"

"He touched my wife," Mitsurugi said as he made his way past him to the outside. "What do you think?"

The aged doctor passed him a grin and patted his muscled back. "Give him hell, Heishiro."

**A/N: So much for labeling this story under "Humor." It kinda' took on a serious note, didn't it? I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. This section of the story should be concluded next chapter. Thanks for reading and thanks to all those who reviewed. Much appreciated! :D**


	5. Ideal Husband Part II

**Ideal Husband Part II**

**A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed. It's because of you guys that I always feel inspired to keep writing. I'm hoping that this story will usher in more Taki and Mitsurugi fics because c'mon Namco, these two were meant for each other! Anyways, here comes the fight I'm sure some of you were waiting for. Hope I did alright.**

That ever bothersome smile was plastered on his lips again. Taki wished she could do something about it but looking at her bound wrists she decided the best option right now was to not let him get to her. Since finding herself in this damp house, worn down from years of neglect, she had been able to keep a straight face when in front of her captor. If she had even a smidgeon of fear from him earlier, it had long been erased now.

This man who sat opposite of her was an empty soul; the purpose his life served having long perished with the war his soul dwelled in. In times of peace, people like him, who live off the adrenalin of fighting and killing, they have no place to belong. So even when there is no use for a sword, their body, which knows nothing outside the world of bloodshed, still yearns for the fight; the desire to fight the best of the best.

This unfortunate fate was what Taki feared would be the path Mitsurugi would take had he decided to cling to the false idea that Soul Edge would make him omnipotent. When he had offered her this life, she thought that that fear could be erased. But after being introduced to this man's name, she watched as his indomitable spirit came out and no matter what pretty lies he had, he couldn't camouflage his true reason behind fighting this man.

"He will come," Taki whispered to herself, "Not for my sake. But to fight you…"

**XxxxxxX**

"Stupid woman…" Mitsurugi grumbled as he meandered his way through the city. The moment he returned home to the carnage, he set off the second after, leaving the doctor to tend to the cleaning. He was frustrated on a multitude of levels. He was lacking sleep for one thing, and then the fact that Taki failed to defend herself danced on his nerves.

What had happened there? Wasn't she supposed to be the pain in the ass that always got in his way during his hunt for Soul Edge? She was always a handful back then, their duels never ending with a clear victor. Had she gotten soft after settling down with him? When he thought about it now, he wondered if he ever put his full strength into their fights.

Along with Taki's sudden softness, Mitsurugi was also mad at the captor, Uesugi Kagekatsu, for obvious reasons. But then, he felt a little bit of that rage on himself for failing to protect the only family he had. It was true, had Taki been prepared for the man's arrival, things would not be as they were. Yet even as tough as she was, Mitsurugi felt he was given the responsibility to protect her and thus had to take her spot in every fight she encountered.

Realizing what he was just thinking, he let out a sigh. He was becoming soft, so much so that he was now comparable to a stuffed animal. A weak smile grew on his face as he imagined the look Taki would have if she ever knew his thoughts.

Checking the note Kagekatsu had left behind, he reread the meeting place and determined that if he continued at the pace he was going, so long as he didn't get lost, he would reach his destination before sunset. "Just wait a little longer," he mumbled to himself, "I'm coming to get you…"

**XxxxxxX**

Uesugi smirked at her words and slipped his sword back into its sheath, the metallic noise it produced sounding even sharper in the quiet house. "Because he is a warrior," he replied back after a long silence. "You didn't believe a simple woman like yourself could ever stop him from being the fighter he is, did you?"

In response to this, Taki smirked back. "A simple woman you say? You should count your blessings that I had been unprepared when you came upon me. And along with that, you pulled the cowardly act of bringing children into the fray. Regardless of whatever reason Mitsurugi has for coming, I'm glad that he will beat you in the end."

"You sound so confident in this. But I beg to differ. No matter how strong he was in the past, he disappeared to become this do-gooder, this family man. He has let his skills and sword rust." He narrowed his red eyes at the demon huntress. "But not me. While he was living this farce, I continued to become stronger."

"Slaying defenseless innocents does not make one stronger," Taki pointed out.

"Very true," he nodded in agreement, "But in slaying those people, I brought out the best in their sons, brothers, husbands, and fathers. It was in those men that I grew in strength."

Taki narrowed her eyes in disgust. "Pitiful," she spat at him.

Uesugi cackled before rising to his feet. "The time is nearing," he said, speaking mainly to himself. "I could taste it…"

**XxxxxxX**

The yellow sun was hovering just over the western mountains, tempting to bring in the darkness, by the time Mitsurugi reached his destination. It was a rundown house far from civilization and most likely belonged to a family working directly under an imperial back when it was practical. Apparently, aside from being an eyesore, it's only use now was serving as a battleground for two of Japan's finest swordsmen.

Taking a step into the courtyard, Mitsurugi's brown eyes kept its gaze set on the main doors leading inside. Even with a slab of wood obscuring his vision, he could sense the ominous presence lurking behind the walls and instinctively tightened his grip around his sword.

Taki, who still remained in the house, her eyes set on Uesugi the entire time, watched as a vicious smirk crossed his face. He was standing before the door leading outside, gazing at it as if he were looking someone in the eyes.

He was picturing what his opponent appeared as from the grim look he must be wearing to the way he gripped his sword. Once a perfect image was in place, he slowly slid open the door to see if he had been wrong in his estimations. His grin grew once Mitsurugi came into view. As usual, he was spot on.

"So you've come," he greeted, stepping out onto the porch and shutting the door behind him. "I knew you couldn't resist my invitation."

Taki, left alone in the house, slowed her breathing as she turned all her focus to hearing. She wanted– needed – to know what Heishiro would say. It was in his words that she determined his mindset and desires. It showed her which man he was choosing to be. Shutting her eyes and straining her hearing, the ninja waited for him to speak.

Giving Uesugi a once-over, Mitsurugi saw in this man the same soulless being Taki saw. Such men, he came to learn, were dangerous creatures but made life risking blunders. Kagekatsu's mistake here, being that he touched Taki. Sharpening his gaze towards the grinning man before him, he asked sternly, "Where is she?"

Taki's eyes widened at the three simple words he spoke. Had she misheard? The small smile that crept its way onto her lovely lips told her that what she heard were the words she wanted to hear. He came for her; those are what those words told her. Gripping her hands together, she whispered, "I shouldn't have doubted you…"

Back outside, it seemed Mitsurugi's choice of words didn't seem to have the same effect on Uesugi as it did on Taki. The moment they were spoken, the ronin saw Uesugi's face shift just slightly to show off irritation before the grin he had returned. Shaking his head, Kagekatsu said, "She's the last thing you should be concerned of, Heishiro."

As expected, he had no intention of handing Taki over so easily. After releasing a scoff, Heishiro pulled his sword from its sheath, shuffling his feet into his fighting stance. "If you insist on standing between me and her, you're asking for a death wish."

Switching into his own fighting stance, Kagekatsu smirked, "If I had known how obsessed you are with that woman, I would have killed her on the spot. Once I'm through with you, I'll maybe consider letting her join you in the afterlife. Then again, I wouldn't mind having a pet."

Before he could see if he had hit the right cord, Uesugi suddenly found himself holding off Mitsurugi as his opponent's sword made an attempt at a downward slash towards him. Caught in a struggle of might, both men strained to overpower the other. "You don't like to share, do you," Uesugi commented, that disgusting grin still plastered on his face despite his position.

"Shut your mouth," Mitsurugi replied. Adding a little more strength, he managed to make Uesugi take a few steps back, causing the two to break their struggle.

Once his footing was regained, the silver-haired soldier whispered, "You're fast. But can you keep up with me?" The moment he finished his sentence, he was lunging at Mitsurugi the second after. With multiple strikes he made his own attempts at slicing Mitsurugi only to find that his sword was always met with Mitsurugi's; the metallic clangs that rang through the air being the evidence of that.

Mitsurugi had to hand it to him. He was fast. There had been instances when he had almost been struck had his attacks not been so predictable. Just when he spotted an overhead slash coming down upon him, he made a quick sidestep before creating a horizontal slice across the man's stomach.

At the initial pain, Kagekatsu leapt back and looked at the damage that had been done to him. It was deep but nothing more than a flesh wound. Watching as the blood began seeping out onto his clothing, it was now Mitsurugi's turn to smirk. "You imagine yourself to be one of the strongest yet you fail to see how much your skills have declined. Maybe during the war you were this image you think you are, but now you're nothing more than a delusional fool."

Kagekatsu grimaced though Heishiro knew not whether it was from the strike dealt by his sword or the blow to his ego. "Keep talking," he chuckled, "I'll make sure that before the sun sets, the 'One Man Army' will be begging for mercy."

Mitsurugi scoffed. "You'll just be a stain on my blade."

Once again, they continued their dangerous dance of slicing and dodging but this time around it seemed to Mitsurugi that his opponent was becoming more and more reckless; his attacks becoming more powerful with it. Yet even with this new strength he brought out, Mitsurugi easily matched him. "You expect to win like this," he mocked as he landed a blow with the butt of his sword to Uesugi's jaw, causing him to stagger back.

Surprisingly, the silver-haired soldier had nothing to say to his comment. Instead he straightened himself and with a cocked head stared directly back at his opponent, a crazed expression on his face. "This is what I want," he shouted excitedly, bits of spit spattering out of his mouth as he spoke. "This is how men like us go out; giving our all against another!" He narrowed his eyes at Mitsurugi as a sense of calm came over him. "Dying peacefully, surrounded by loved ones, its cliché."

Live by the sword, die by the sword, was it? Mitsurugi would have laughed if he wasn't forced to defend himself for the next attack. "I don't intend to die by any man's sword," Mitsurugi said through clenched teeth as he struggled to hold the maniac back. "Because no one can defeat me!" With one final push with his blade, Uesugi's katana was sent flying, landing upright a few yards back.

However, before the chance to attack the weaponless soldier would arrive, Kagekatsu had drawn his second sword and in the blink of an eye, made a move for Heishiro's throat. Unable to bring his sword to block the attack quickly enough, Mitsurugi improvised and blocked the blade with his wrist; his gauntlet catching most of the blow but was still penetrated, damaging the flesh underneath.

Even as Uesugi's sword was wedged into his skin, Mitsurugi found that this was the opportune time to finish this battle. "Fool!" Without skipping a beat, he threw his arm, with the sword still penetrated, down to his side, throwing Kagekatsu off balance. Following that, he raised his own katana and pierced his opponent's side, purposefully dodging any vital organs to prevent a quick death.

Realizing what had just happened, Kagekatsu's grip on his sword loosened as he stumbled back on clumsy feet before ultimately landing on his knees; his head bent down in loss.

After yanking the sword out of his arm, Mitsurugi approached the man, his face solemn despite the blood flowing down his fingers. With his shadow hovering over the man's kneeling figure, he heard him whisper, "I've survived countless battles, fought the best of the best, and have gone through hell and back. Yet after all that, I find that my greatest challenge is trying to live in this world…This confusing world…"

Taking Uesugi's sword into his hand, Mitsurugi pointed it at his heart. "This world isn't meant for the likes of you. This world consists of only the present while you dwell in the past. For people like you who are unfortunate enough to find themselves in this world, there is only one way for you to achieve peace." The sharpened point of the sword neared the area of fatality and slowly it made its way through, puncturing the beating muscle.

That one bit of sanity Uesugi held that kept him anchored to reality was gone as his mind was reverted to the days of war in which he belonged.

**XxxxxxX**

When Taki left the worn-down house following after Mitsurugi, she stopped on the porch and stared at the corpse which lay kneeling on the ground, blood leaking through his clothes and pouring out of his mouth; his own sword still penetrating his heart. He made for a pitiful sight but recalling his behavior and nature, she realized this is what he would have wanted.

She returned her attention to Mitsurugi and stared at his back as he continued to walk off. Perhaps Mitsurugi knew all along that Uesugi Kagekatsu had been waiting for the man who would set his soul free. He granted him the one wish everyone else he asked failed to.

As she remained gazing at him, Mitsurugi suddenly stopped in his tracks and looked back at her. "You coming," he asked blandly.

Giving him a small smile, she sped up her pace until they were separated by only a few steps. Today's events were still racing through her head and although there was much to reminisce on, the one thing she continued to replay concerned her scruffy lover. "You came for me," she whispered, the first words to come out of her mouth since he freed her from her binds.

"Don't let it get to your head," he grunted back. "I'm not doing it again." Once again, cruel words, but as usual, they failed to erase the smile on Taki's lips.

Afterwards, they walked in silence; Taki admiring him from behind while he led the way, conscious of her eyes on him. It wasn't until they reached a town did the comfortable silence between them break.

They were making their way over a bridge traversing a gentle creek when Heishiro decided to stop. Taki, noting his actions, mimicked him, stopping a few feet short behind him. She could tell since they left the decrepit house that something had been on his mind and was wondering when he would speak to her about it.

Without bothering to turn back and look at her, he asked in a tone that displayed neither anger nor care, "So why did you do it? Why did you let him take you?" The fact that she, a professional demon huntress, had been captured so easily had plagued him all day. He finally came to the conclusion that she must have allowed herself to be caught. There was no other explanation.

Though the question was not one she expected, Taki, though believing that she had been captured due to mere inconvenience, thought her answer over, recalling the events in her head. "It was not in my mind's intention to get caught," she started off slowly, making sure her words came out honestly, "But I believe it was in my heart that I allowed myself to become weak because it wanted to know if you would come for me." She passed him a hopeless smile. "And you did."

He absorbed this explanation for a few seconds, finding that, despite how skeptical it sounded, he preferred it over the idea that she had weakened. With a small smile on his lips, he undetectably reached back behind himself and sought out Taki's hand with his own. When her soft hand was firmly in his, he heard a slight break in her breathing but ignored it before walking off slowly.

It took Taki a few seconds to realize what was happening as she continued to stare at their joined hands as if she had no idea what such actions meant. However, when she confirmed to herself that Mitsurugi was indeed displaying his affection – in public of all places – she grew comfortable and slowly wrapped her fingers around his palm.

"You know," she said dreamily after they had walked together for a few more steps, "other women's husbands flatter them with gifts and surprises; treat them like trophy wives. They speak of how lovely they are and are always the first to compliment them on their beauty." Before Mitsurugi was given the opportunity to grunt, snort, or scoff, she rested her head up against his bicep, silencing him while she continued. "But not mine. Mine never goes shopping with me nor have I ever heard the words of 'thank you' come from his mouth. He's always grumbling over something and refuses to admit he loves me."

She paused before slowly raising her eyes to meet his. "But then when he thinks I'm in danger, he's the first on the scene. He'll abandon his sense of adventure just to be with me. The other women may receive gifts of hugs, kisses, candies, and clothes, but for me, all I need from you is a nice night of lovemaking." She planted a kiss to his cheek. "You're my ideal husband."

If she hadn't been too busy enjoying the feeling of their entwined hands, she would have spot the smile that grew on his unshaven face. With an almost inaudible grunt, Mitsurugi turned his chin away from the woman who clung to his arm and muttered to the sky, "I'm not your husband…" Though that's what he said, the grip he had on her hand tightened and showed no signs of loosening.

With the sun setting behind them, the two lovers made their way home, a spatula being the necessary tool to peel one away from the other.

**End**

**A/N: That's it for "Ideal Husband." My main reason for writing this section was to show that Mitsurugi doesn't care about trying to fight the strongest anymore and that he'd rather live a quiet life with Taki. I apologize if the beginning was slow. I fried my brain thinking about how I should start off the chapter. Anyways, thanks for reading! I'll have to wrack my brain a little more to see what the next chapter will be about. See you then!**


	6. False Promises Part I

**False Promises Part I**

The carriage attracted the eyes of many townsfolk as the pure bred mares guided it through town. The gold embroidery along the cart sparkled with the sun while the huge bells that hung upon the corners jingled harmoniously as it passed by. Compared to the drab town made up of greys and browns, the carriage looked out-of-this-world and stuck out like a sore thumb. Villagers tried to steal a peek at the passenger within, but with the lavish blue veil covering the windows, no one was to be seen.

"Ugh. Look at them in their worn-out clothes." The passenger murmured; disgust laced in her words. Unfolding her fan that sat in her lap, she fanned herself, rattling the gold earrings on her ears and blowing the few wisps of hair that had escaped her extravagant bun. Releasing an over exaggerated sigh, the missus moaned to her coach, "Sanpei, are we just about there yet? I don't think I can bear another moment of these…_people._"

The coachman, an endearing old man, merely passed his passenger a tender smile. "You're only excited to see your betrothed, my dear. No worries. We shall see him shortly."

At his words a smile formed on the lady's red-painted lips. Of course, not one to allow anyone to see her excitement, she hid her grin behind her fan. "I do hope you speak out of truth, Sanpei. Or I will be tempted to rid you of your duties." The glee in her voice was not so easy to hide as her smile was.

The old man simply chuckled as he led his horses down the gravelly road which led to the rice fields. The day seemed to welcome these strange visitors as the sun shined down while a gentle autumn chill blew. It was definitely unlike the days prior where heavy rain had made its presence.

**XxxxxxX**

In comparison to the lovely autumn weather outside, inside the Heishiro household, things seemed a little dreary. The main cause of this dreariness: the sourpuss who was currently being tended to.

"Come now, Heishiro," the aged Goto Fujita said as he reached for the younger man's arm. "It's never going to heal if you don't let me see it." The village doctor was never a common sight in Mitsurugi's home, especially considering the disdain the samurai had for his peculiarities, but after having enjoyed a hearty breakfast made by his daughter-in-law, he received a message from Miss Taki to arrive at her house ASAP.

At first he had been excited when the former demon huntress had called for him. Knowing how seldom house calls were made by the couple, he assumed it was for reasons he had wanted. Instead, upon entering their small home, he was met with the grouchy Heishiro who, after a little

"This is ridiculous," Mitsurugi muttered back, giving in to the doctor's demands after a good hour of fighting him.

Fujita couldn't help but let out a hopeless sigh at his stubbornness. "How do you think I feel," he grumbled back. "I thought I was going to get a new grandchild…"

Mitsurugi cringed as the older man began yanking and pulling his right arm. "As if you need to add any more to your damn collection," he muttered. "And I'm not your son, either."

"Ho ho!" Fujita lightened up as he popped Mitsurugi's elbow back into place, eliciting a satisfying "pop" in the process. "'All men are brothers and all friends become family,' haven't you heard? Since I have a few years over you, I think I'll settle being your father." As Mitsurugi went about looking over his arm – bending and flexing it – the doctor added joyfully, "Besides, Heishiro, there is no such thing as 'too much' when it comes to kids."

Whipping his arm, Mitsurugi stood up from his position on the floor and proceeded to make his way to the front door. Now that his purpose here was finished, Mitsurugi was more than ready to show the doctor the way out. "Don't bring your hopes up, old man. That wench is going to be sleeping outside for the next few days."

As if on cue, said 'wench' opened up the door and stepped inside, giving both men a quick glance before gradually settling her warm gaze on the doctor. "Is he still mad about this morning," she asked with a smile on her lips. The glare she received from the samurai answered her question. "Honestly Heishiro," she sighed, "I don't see why you're so angry... You act as if I were the one who unleashed the ox on you."

"No, you didn't," Mitsurugi agreed. "But you were the one who laughed at me and tended to the damn animal rather than me. Wench." He spat. It was sometimes a wonder how he could ever be considered the 'One Man Army' when he behaved like such. He was like an overgrown child.

At this, Fujita shook his head in disapproval. "Heishiro," he lectured, "don't call your wife such. It's not every day you meet a woman who could put up with you as well as Miss Taki does."

"What are you talking about?" Mitsurugi asked. "I'm the one who puts up with her. And," he added, shifting his gaze towards the beauty beside him, "let me remind you, that you are only a potential love interest. I have plenty of women out there who would die to be with me."

He remained staring at Taki, whose face read solemnity before it eventually broke out into a wide grin, playing the dam holding back the flood of laughter. As he narrowed his eyes at his supposed lover, Dr. Fujita, who seemed to share the same idea as Taki, had already broken down into chuckles; unable to hold back his emotions as well as the demon huntress.

"Oh Heishiro," the doctor laughed, wiping tears from his eyes, "Brothel women don't count as 'love interests.'"

Crossing the distance to reach her lover, Taki placed soft palms – Heishiro still unbelieving these hands belonged to a demon huntress – upon his stubbled jaw and landed a peck to his chin. "You're love interests," she said gently, "I don't blame them for falling for such a handsome face. I might have to keep you closer to me should one of them decide to take you away…"

Despite his earlier threats of removing her from his household, the samurai found it hard to resist placing his hands on that slender waist of hers, earning him a smile which he turned away from. He could still hear from her tone she believed his comment to be nothing but a bluff, so she wasn't going to be receiving all his attention. Oh this beautiful, and witty lover of his; if only he could prove her wrong at least once.

As the laughing and teasing continued, Mitsurugi having believed the Gods had forgotten him, a smooth and serene voice, unlike any the group had ever heard before, shattered the raucous that was old Fujita's voice and garnered the trio's attention.

"Heishiro Mitsurugi, is that you...?" The voice emanated from the doorway Taki stood before and, peering over her shoulder, the demon huntress was met with a woman who could only be labeled under "wealth." She stood only a few inches shorter than Taki and had a face that although could not be considered ugly, could only be labeled beautiful after having been painted over by many assortments of makeup. Eyes, lips, cheeks – everything was buried beneath a mask.

Taki's hands dropped from her lover's face as she took the woman in while Heishiro raised an eyebrow at the new arrival. "Yeah, that's me," he responded bluntly, "What do you want?"

His hands, which were still set on Taki's petite waist, seemed to be the focus of the stranger's attention as she continued to stare at them seconds after Mitsurugi voiced his question. It wasn't until the older man who accompanied her whispered something into her ear did she snap out of her reverie. "Heishiro Mitsurugi," she cleared her throat, "rumor has it that you are a renowned problem solver."

"No, I'm a –"

As if he didn't speak at all, the woman continued on uninterrupted. "Well, I have a request for you." She took a step towards the couple, eyes burning holes through the hands on Taki's body. Even Taki, who had stared into the eyes of the undead and demons alike, found her stare nerve-wracking. "I need you to reunite me with my betrothed."

This wouldn't be the first ridiculous request Mitsurugi had received and well, looking the woman over, he thought this might be worth the effort finding her betrothed if she paid as well as he would believe. "How much?" He asked.

At his question, the corners of the woman's painted lips curved upwards. "Oh Heishiro…" Before Mitsurugi could comprehend what was happening, he found that Taki had been pushed out of his arms to be replaced by the rich woman. Pressed up to him while his face was scrunched in confusion, the woman said, "You could have all the money in the palace. After all, _you _are my betrothed."

**XxxxxxX**

If Fujita had been downing any sort of drink, it would be splashed well across the room now from his surprise. Then again, by the looks on both Taki's and Mitsurugi's faces, he wasn't the only one who had been shocked by this woman's statement. "You're…not serious, are you…?" It was the only thing the doctor thought to say.

She scoffed. "Of course I'm serious," she responded, absently fiddling with Mitsurugi's unshaven stubble. "Ever since that fateful day when he saved my town from those…swine, he has since been my betrothed. Don't you remember, my love?"

Mitsurugi's mind drew a blank. Clearly, if he did indeed save a town from pillagers as the woman says, it was unintentional. They must have been in his way and just like he usually does, he must've cut them down. Where this woman got the idea that he was her betrothed, however, was another dilemma. One usually remembers such promises, don't they? For all his life he had never wanted to be tied down – until a fortunate night with Taki, that is. He didn't believe he would make such a promise. Yet, catching the scornful look Taki was passing the woman, he would be a fool not to take advantage of this moment and make her eat her words.

"Yeah," he lied, purposely passing Taki a glance which she refused to return. The stern look on her face hid her emotions and Mitsurugi knew not what she was thinking. Perhaps he, thought, he should stop now. After all, hell hath no fury than a woman scorned. "But…" He began to mend his statement but was once again interrupted by his supposed betrothed.

"So you'll come back home with me," she asked innocently. Now Mitsurugi knew he was digging his own grave and instinctively found himself scratching his head. His anxiety didn't go unnoticed by the woman as she immediately sensed the source of his agony. Shifting her eyes towards the voluptuous ninja, she sneered and whispered, "Whatever promises you have made to that woman they can be forgotten. After all, you have already sworn your heart to me long before she came into view."

Mitsurugi highly doubted that; his and Taki's rivalry extending back just over seven years ago. "Look woman," he began more aggressively only to be cut off yet again. This time, however, not by the stranger. It was Taki who spoke up.

"Actually," Taki said, a smile on her lips, "Mr. Mitsurugi has made no promise to me whatsoever. I am simply his housekeeper – nothing more." She turned her eyes towards Mitsurugi and asked, "Isn't that right, Mitsurugi?"

He sharpened his gaze on her, wondering what she was playing at. That playful smirk on her lips spoke her inner intentions and aroused the samurai. So she wanted to play that game, did she? Well, he had considered letting her keep the rest of her dignity intact, but it seemed her pride kept her from admitting that for once, she was wrong. He smirked back. "No," he agreed, "she's not. She's just here to keep me company."

The two lovers' eyes flashed in mutual understanding. "I'm sure," Taki broke the connection they had by turning back towards the woman who had no knowledge of what had passed between them, "he would be happy to go back home with you. Perhaps commitment will teach him of his womanizing ways."

Fujita had watched the altercation between the two lovers and sighed. For Mitsurugi's sake, he hoped things wouldn't be heading down the direction he was predicting.

"Yes," Mitsurugi sneered, "And we'll see how long it'll take for you to beg to have me back." The idea of her begging made him twitch down further south, but he controlled himself.

Taki simply smiled back, "We'll see, Mitsurugi."

**XxxxxxX**

"Now are you sure this is what you want to do, Heishiro," Fujita trailed the younger man to the carriage that had carried the woman and her cabby, hoping to persuade him out of doing anything foolish. "I mean, do you even know her name?"

"I think it was Kiku," Mitsurugi responded, throwing a bag of his belongings into the back. Fortunately for the mares, Mitsurugi was a man of little materialistic needs.

The doctor groaned and slapped a hand to his forehead. "Kaori, her name's Kaori." Shaking his head in disbelief, he decided to the change the topic. "Can't you push aside your pride for once and go back to Miss Taki?"

Before he could get an answer, the old cabby, an elder who went by the name of Sanpei, stepped in between the two. In all honesty, Mitsurugi had always found Goto Fujita strange, but that was because he never met Sanpei. The old man, in the few minutes he had known him, had proven to have quite an eerie feeling about him. His eyes, constantly shut, hid behind round frames while a smile always graced his toothless mouth. Despite his well-trained senses, Heishiro still found himself being caught by surprise whenever the old man made his presence known right behind him.

"Heishiro Mitsurugi will be doing no such thing. As the missus has already stated, he is her betrothed. He belongs nowhere but by his wife's side. And so it shall be until death parts them."

Fujita shook his head. "But Heishiro already has a wife."

Sanpei raised an eyebrow. "Oh? But I thought she was only his housekeeper, is she not?"

"And I am," Taki said, making her appearance after exiting the house. She looked past the two older men towards Mitsurugi. "I thought you would be gone by now."

"You seem eager to get rid of me," Mitsurugi smirked back, walking past the trio to head back into the house. He still had one last bag to haul out which Taki had generously packed for him. The duffle bag sat in the back corner beside their bedroom doorway, filled, he believed, with clothes. Before he could check, however, Taki's voice stopped his fingers.

"I doubted you would need so much," she spoke, "but I thought maybe you would like a piece of your old life when the life of gold and riches becomes too much for you." She was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over her full bosom.

Rising from his squatting position, Mitsurugi took the bag over his shoulder and approached her, stopping dangerously close. "Don't be jealous," he grinned, running a finger underneath her chin.

"Jealous?" She repeated, feigning shock. She shook her head, "I am only your housekeeper, remember? I clean and cook, tend to the laundry and…" She began to create light trails down his exposed chest. "Do whatever else you ask of me…"

If she kept this up any longer, Mitsurugi was sure he was going to be abandoning any plans of getting back at her and find the two of them naked within a few minutes. He pulled her close and away from any eyes that may view them from outside before landing a hot kiss to her lips. She responded with equal fervor before their lungs burned from the lack of air. Reluctantly heeding to their bodies' needs, they slowly parted and gazed into each other's eyes.

"You should control yourself," the demon huntress teased. "Your wife's just outside this house. What would she think if she were to catch you committing adultery just days before your wedding?"

Mitsurugi ignored her and stole her lips once again. This time as he kissed her, he felt her hands begin crawling from his shoulder blades, down his back to eventually meet his rear. Her hands were allowed just about everywhere on his body, but whenever she touched him there, he always felt a little emasculated. Breaking the kiss, he glared down at her as she chuckled, stepping away from his grip.

"You should stop dawdling," she lectured. "You shouldn't keep a woman waiting – especially one of her standards."

Heishiro scoffed as he walked past her. "I'll see you when I get bored," he told her before he left the house and returned to the carriage.

Kaori, as the woman had introduced herself as, was waiting on the inside, her embroidered fan hiding her lips from Mitsurugi's eyes. Her liquid blue eyes, uncommon on this side of the world, were narrowed into thin, suspicious slits. Mitsurugi, however, paid no mind to the glance she passed his way as he carelessly tossed the duffle bag to her feet.

Settling down beside his betrothed, though he still doubted that to be true, he glanced out the window at Fujita, who was still bickering with the cabby before shifting his eyes towards the house where Taki stood. It was not to say that she was the possible love of his life, as his drinking buddies had referred to her as, but she was definitely the first woman he had let into his life. But even with the potential love they held for one another, their relationship was still based on one-upping the other; hence the purpose for this silly game they insisted on playing.

While she persisted on the idea that no woman would be able to tolerate his crude personality and poor hygiene, he challenged her; insisting that he's not so hard to handle as she, and Fujita, made it out to be. Cruel as it may be to use the woman's feelings for their little challenge they figured that if Mitsurugi didn't remember her, she must not have played much of a role in his life to ever love him as much as she let on.

With his eyes still set on his housekeeper, Kaori sharpened her gaze on him. If looks could kill… "Ahem," she cleared her throat, "I take it you've said goodbye to your housekeeper…?"

Returning back to his position in the well-crafted carriage, Mitsurugi gave a grunt and replied back bluntly, "Yeah, what of it?" The way he sat – legs spread, fist resting beneath chin – displayed no sense of decency.

His lack of manners made her raise a groomed eyebrow, but considering the environment he had surrounded himself with, she found it as no surprise. Nothing that a little lesson in proper etiquette couldn't fix. And a change in clothes; that wouldn't hurt either.

After what seemed an hour to the lady in the carriage, her servant finally returned to his position at the reins after delivering an earful to old man Fujita. Mitsurugi had almost felt bad for the old coot, but as the whip was rattled and the carriage wheels began rolling, Taki made her appearance beside the doctor and stole all of Heishiro's attention. With a beautiful smile on her lips she waved farewell. The image of the two standing there gave Mitsurugi a sense of nostalgia; like a soldier leaving for war while his father and lover bid him goodbye.

He almost scoffed at the ridiculous idea. "Idiot's not my father," he murmured. Though, he didn't deny the other statement.

As the carriage disappeared over the hills, Taki dropped her hand and together, they walked back to the house where teatime would be organized. Along the way, she heard Fujita huff. "The nerve of them; thinking they can take Heishiro from you."

Simply passing a smile in his direction, the ninja replied back, "He'll be back before long. In the meantime, we should enjoy the peace and quiet." Sliding open the front door, Taki made her way inside and towards the closet where she stashed some of her rather fancier teacups.

While she picked out the desired wares, Fujita went to boiling the water at the hearth. As he did so, he asked, "So how long do you think he'll last? I give him a week."

"A week?" Taki called back from the closet, taking a set of lovely red teacups from a shelf. Her eyes skimmed the rest of the closet where they found themselves settled on the swords they, Taki and Heishiro, had stashed away. Her lovely kodachi sat in their allotted spots next to her folded skin tight red suit, but Mitsurugi's katana was nowhere to be seen. At this, a small smirk crept over her lips, though with her back to the doctor and his mind elsewhere, he failed to notice. "You overestimate him," she continued. "I give him three days…"

**XxxxxxX**

With the rice paddy farm well behind them now, Mitsurugi, with Taki currently out of his mind, decided to look his supposed betrothed over. Just as Taki had noticed, she was indeed the image of wealth. Her wrists, neck, and fingers were adorned with jewelry made of gold and adorned with authentic, hard-to-come-by gems. Then her kimono, which was probably made out of the finest of silks and dyed with the most precious of colors, flowed all over the place, taking up every inch of the bench she sat on. It was a wonder how it managed to stay clean despite all the dragging it went through. Then taking in her face, he noticed all the makeup that sat upon it. It was hard to create her raw image when there was hardly a spot of skin visible to confirm her skin's true hue. Mitsurugi never concerned himself over what women decorated their faces with though he did appreciate the natural beauty Taki illuminated.

Realizing she was being taken in, Kaori, who still hid behind her fan, smiled with her eyes and questioned teasingly, "You've been staring for a while, dear. Is something on your mind?"

"Yeah," he responded brusquely, "You a princess or something?"

His bluntness still played at her nerves, but once again she shook it off, deciding to answer his question instead. "I am the empress of Dorumiwarudo. And you," she said, reaching for his hand, "will be the future emperor."

Before her fingers could grasp his palm, he pulled his hand to his chin, running it along his stubble as he thought. "Never heard of it," he replied.

"Oh, of course not," Kaori replied, recovering from her embarrassment. "We're a very…secluded nation. But I will say that because of our solitude, we're a very rich and beautiful community; untouched by the outside world. The greenest farmlands decorate our countryside while a shimmering blue lake dances in the background. With autumn on its way, the trees are even more brilliant as they shed their leaves. Our houses are tended to on a daily basis so are far from resembling the little shacks you're accustomed to. And then the palace that you'll be living in…Oh yes, it will definitely put you in awe with its beauty and brilliance, I'm sure."

The vivid descriptions of her homeland drew a perfect image in his mind and he actually found himself anticipating the moment when he would lay eyes on this land; though according to her, he had already had. Not from his memory and though his mind was not accustomed to putting much concern into remembering proposals, people, or promises, after traveling for over a decade, he usually recalled landmarks and landscapes.

Was it a case of mistaken identity? Unlikely. Then was she lying about this whole betrothal, about their meeting? If so, why? He glanced at Kaori and searched her features for a sign of deceit which he got nothing from as that damn fan was covering her nose downwards once again. He sighed then decided not to worry himself over it too much. Even if she were lying, what harm could she possibly do to him?

**XxxxxxX**

As the carriage rode on, having stopped only for a few bathroom breaks, courtesy of Mitsurugi, the samurai, after what seemed to take hours, appeared to have fallen asleep. Kaori, who had long been anticipating this moment, dropped the fan from her lips to get a closer look at her betrothed. His breathing was even but it was hard to tell with these samurai types. Regardless, she trusted her intuition and after ensuring herself he had fallen into slumber, she slipped her hand into her obi and pulled out a little bag one would occasionally use to store small coins or the like.

Untying the string keeping the bag shut, a cloud of pink powder puffed out. It released a subtle fragrance of cherry blossoms into the confined space. Resettling herself beside Mitsurugi, she held the bag underneath his nose as he unknowingly breathed in the mysterious powder. Whatever side effects it may have caused was not visible as the samurai continued to sleep away, even beginning to let out a snore once in a while which caused Kaori to cringe. Nevertheless, she continued holding it for a few more seconds, until she was satisfied with the amount he had taken in.

Tying the little bag back up, she tucked it back into its spot in her obi and retreated back to her side of the carriage. Opening her fan she looked at Sanpei through the window and said with a hint of glee in her voice, "We shall reach our homeland shortly, Sanpei." Looking Mitsurugi over with her dazzling blue eyes, she continued, "I predict an hour." Mitsurugi let out another snore, evidence of his deep slumber, and brought another frown to Kaori's face. "Make that two hours."

Sanpei chuckled from the front seat and nodded. "Very well. In the meantime, would you need anything, milady?"

She shook her head as she stared at Mitsurugi admiringly. "Not at all, Sanpei," she replied dreamily. "I'm content to just be with my betrothed here…" She raised a gentle hand in an attempt to stroke his cheek as a lover would. "We're going to be together…Forever…" As her fingers prepared to touch his skin, a sudden zap elicited from him, causing her to pull away. "What in the – " As her forefinger burned, Mitsurugi continued to sleep away, oblivious to what had just happened.

Sanpei, who had heard the zap, turned his head back towards his empress. "Is everything alright, milady?"

Though her heart still raced from the sudden shock, she nodded. "I'm fine...Just a little…" She didn't continue her words as her mind found itself elsewhere. _Does he know? _She questioned herself. _No. Impossible. He's a complete numbskull. It must only be this body that can't touch him. Yes, that's right. _Although that's what she told herself, she failed to recall that only a few hours ago, when she had pushed Taki from his arms, she had managed to embrace him, touch him and there had been no resistance.

**XxxxxxX**

Having dreamt of an amazing place; of the land he was soon to be emperor of, Mitsurugi woke up from a very, albeit short, sleep. He was still in the carriage as he should and across from him was Kaori, eyes shut as she napped. Stretching his arms and rolling his shoulders, Mitsurugi looked out the window to see how far his journey had taken them. Surrounding him were rolls upon rolls of hills and trees; nothing he was familiar to seeing. Looking over at the cabby, he called, "Hey, are we almost there?"

Sanpei, who despite must've been at the reins for a near five hours, showed no sign of tiredness as he, in an almost owl-like fashion, turned his head back to glance at his passenger. "Almost there Heishiro, sir. In fact, it's just right ahead."

As soon as he said that, Mitsurugi could spot the extravagant town he was told of come into view just a few meters ahead of them. Even from a distance, it looked marvelous, like a land in his sister's stories. He had thought Kaori was only exaggerating about the beauty, but it would appear she was accurate in her telling.

"Yes," Sanpei chuckled. "Up ahead is Dorumiwarudo, Lady Kaori's homeland. And," he added with a flash of his glasses, "This is where you'll be living as well. Forever, by Miss Kaori's side."

Whether it was the old man, his words, or a mixture of the two, Mitsurugi found his awe cease as an ominous feeling took over, sending shivers down his spine…

**A/N: I was in a Soul Calibur mood after coming back from a vacation so wullah! Up pops this chapter! I'm sure some parts of this chapter didn't make a lot of sense in some instances, but I wanted to create a mystery of a sort and leave you guys wondering. But I'm sure some of you can already guess what's going on since I'm obvious like that. Anyways, thanks for reading. If you have any questions, comments, or criticisms, please post below! I hope to finish the next chapter as quickly as I did this one.**


End file.
